


The Sins of a Father

by Allanahloo95



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sorrow, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allanahloo95/pseuds/Allanahloo95
Summary: *Just a quick note: This is a fan fic I wrote on another site called Wattpad under a different pseudonym but I've decided to update and do another edit on it so it won't be here all at once*Raven Evans has known only two things about her biological parents. 1) her mother, Lily, died by the hand of a dark wizard. 2) her mother's husband, James Potter was not her father.Now she must grow up in the muggle world knowing that she's different, but once she finds out that Harry Potter is not only a famous wizard but her half-brother, her world turns upside down. She's no longer just concerned with current crush on Cedric Diggory or the best pranks to pull on the Weasley twins but she must also find her biological father. Will she succeed? Will she realize that George has been in love with her since the start of their friendship? What will Harry think when he finds out that his sister's father is actually the most hated man at Hogwarts, Severus Snape? Most importantly, how will the Potions Master fare as a new father? FIND OUT!





	1. Chapter 1

**Raven**

**Ten years later**

 

I waited anxiously for my grandparent's to drive into the parking lot of King's Station. Today was the first day of my third year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was something I've been looking forward to all summer. I loved my grandparent's with all my heart but they weren't like me, they weren't magical like I was. They didn't understand anything that went on in the magical world that I belonged to. What they did know though is that I was what the wizarding people called," Half Blood", it meant that both of my parent's were magical but my mother was a muggle with wizarding abilities. 

My mother, Lily, died when I was about three years old she had been killed by an evil wizard, but we weren’t supposed to say his name. My grandparents didn’t know much about the wizarding world but they knew not say Voldemort’s name out loud. As for my father grandma told me that he could possibly be dead or possibly alive depending on where he stood in the wizarding world. I thought that he had been dead because I've been alive all this time and he hadn't come from me, it never troubled me not knowing because I have two people who loved me.

           Grandpa finally pulled into a spot at King's station and we all piled out of the car to grab my things. I raced down the aisles avoiding as many people as possible and once I made it to the magic doorway I waited for my grandparents so we could say our goodbyes. There was still 15 minutes until the train left so I stood a little ways away from the doorway so others could go through. 

"Excuse  me, can you tell me how get to Platform nine and three quarters?" a smaller boy asked shyly. The boy had messy dark brown hair, round glasses that needed to be fixed and clothes that fit properly; but the thing that I noticed the most was a scar that kind of looked like a lighting bolt on his forehead, and his eyes were the same color as mine. For some reason he seemed a tad bit familiar to me but I couldn't place where I had seen him before.

"Is this your first year?" I asked, curiously. The boy nodded, I smiled at him then looked directly at Platform nine and ten.

"Okay, what you want to do is run your cart right through the nine and ten," I answered simply, the boy looked back at me skeptically and I smirked at him.  I laughed once, "I know it sounds  _ completely  _ mad but I promise that's how it's done, I would run first but I'm waiting for my grandparents but you are welcome to wait with me if you would like," I offered, the boy looked around for a while then finally agreed.

"I'm Raven, by the way, Raven Evans," I introduced, holding out my hand. The boy took my hand and shook it.

" I'm Harry Potter,” he replied with confidence.

" Well it's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter," I responded with a grin.

"Raven, you better hurry and get to your train - oh I’m sorry is this one of your friends Raven?” My grandparents eyed Harry Potter and squinted like they were trying to figure something out about him.

"Grandma, this is Harry Potter," I introduced. Both of my grandparent's  mouths dropped and a look of familiarity took over their wrinkled faces. Harry and I exchanged confused glances before turning back to my grandparents. I noticed tears in my grandmother’s eyes but she tried to blink them away. I felt more confused than ever.

"Grandma, Grandpa? Do you know him?" I asked. The old woman looked to her husband, he nodded slowly then she looked back to us.

"Yes... in a way and honestly I never thought we’d ever meet. Dumbledore told us to keep you two seperated - for safety but I guess there’s no avoiding it now,” she paused to take a breath. “Raven, you see, your mother was Lily Evans and her husband was James  _ Potter _ ,” she hinted. I took a glance at Harry and it seemed that he had figured it out before I did.

“What are you - are you saying that this boy - Harry is my  _ brother _ ?” I asked softly.

“Well half brother,” my grandfather corrected.

“Yes, that’s right we really didn’t know how to tell you and honestly I didn’t think Petunia or Vernon would let Harry go to Hogwarts,” grandma sighed. I shook my head as it reeled from all that information.

“Is that why we never saw any relatives?” I demanded. My grandparents nodded. Anger bubbled from inside and I didn’t know if I could keep it contained much longer. "How could keep that from me?" I growled. Stealing a glance at the clock, I saw that we had less than five minutes to get to the train. "You know what, never mind. We're going to be late for the train."  I responded curtly. Grandma's voice trailed after me but neither one followed; Harry was still following me. I turned to him. "Okay watch what I do and that's what you do, got it?" I asked attempting to use a cooled voice. Harry nodded and I ran into the block and made it through. Once I was through I waited to see if Harry made it through but my name was being called by a pair of familiar twins.

"Raven! Hurry up you're going to miss the train!" Fred exclaimed. I started towards them but looked behind me and saw Harry come through, after I saw him I continued towards Fred and George with a grin sprawled on my face. I ran straight into their arms, squeezing their necks as tight as possible  until they started to complain about the tightness. We hurried onto the train, found a compartment and sat down.

"So has your summer been?" George asked me. I searched my brain for something interesting that happened to me that summer but couldn't think of anything. The only thing that was on my mind was the truth about Harry Potter.

"Oh it was fine, you know normal muggle stuff but how was your guy's summer?" I asked, happily desperately trying to get my mind off the events that just happened.

The boys talked about all the different pranks that they pulled on their family and the family that would come to see them. They talked to about their brother Charlie's work in Romania; while they talked I tried to listen to them then my mind would drift towards my grandparents and how I spoke to them. Guilt had started to seep in for what I said and I wanted to apologize to them. Deciding to write them a letter with an apology I tried to let go and focus on the twins until Fred's voice forced me back to the conversation at hand.

"Oi! What's wrong with you?" Fred demanded, waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm a little distracted right now," I admitted with a loose smile. The guys both got up from their seats and sat closely to me on either side, leaning in to listen to what I had to say but I said nothing. "Oh, so you think just because you're my best friends in the world that I'm just going to blab about what's been bothering me?" I questioned.

"Yes," the replied together in unison like it was a no-brainer, which it was. 

"Of course but don’t tell anyone it’s a little weird to talk about,” I warned, at first they looked worried like I was going to talk to them about my menstrual cycle or something like  but brought their attention back to me.

"Cross our hearts and hope to die," the said in unison again. The interest leaking all over their face.

“So I like literally found out that I have a half brother,” I explained in one breathed sentence. The twins seemed confused because they already knew that my mother was dead and my dad uninvolved so I continued to explain. “I know it sounds crazy but there’s a boy - a first year on the train right now who has the same mom as me.”

“Go on, what’s his name?” George asked, eagerly. 

“His name is Harry Potter.” The twins blinked for a moment before laughing out loud. Squinting at them I demanded to know what was funny.

"You really do know how to pull a leg, Raven," Fred gasped in between laughs. 

“What do you mean?” I snapped.

“You’re saying  _ the  _ Harry Potter is  _ your  _ half brother?” George asked,  a smile still plastered to his face.

“What do you mean  _ the Harry Potter _ ?” I mocked. Their laughing ceased when they realized I was serious.

“You mean you have no idea who Harry Potter is?” Fred asked, making me feel a little judged.

“I told you, he’s my half brother, but what else is he?” I inquired, furrowing my eyebrows together.

“Harry Potter is the most famous wizard there is in our generation. He’s the one who stopped You Know Who,” they explained together. Now it had been my turn to laugh at them but they never joined in so reluctantly I stopped.

“How is that possible? I’m three years older than he is, he had to have been just a few months old when our mother had been killed by You Know Who,” I pointed out the flaw.

“That’s the bloody point! No one had survived a meeting with You Know Who, except him and well I guess you but no one really knows about you because your last name is Evans and not Potter but he’s the boy who lived and some say that he destroyed You Know Who. That’s why we were laughing,” George explained. I sat up straight in my seat, staring at the vacant spot ahead of me and blinked.

“Um I think I need to walk around, I’ll be right back,” my voice felt distant. I stood up from my seat and walked out of our compartment.

As I walked my black hair started falling around my face hindering my sight. I moved my long midnight black locks out of my face until another body knocked in me. Staring up from the ground I saw Cedric Diggory turn to face me.

"I'm sorry Raven, I didn't see you," Cedric apologized, putting a hand on my shoulder briefly.

"No no, Cedric, it's my fault I'm sorry, I should've looked to see where I was going," I apologetically babbled while on the inside I thought my feet were going to collapse.

"I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt," Cedric stated. "But if I may ask, why are you heading to the boys bathroom?" I looked at the sign, it read   **BOYS BATHROOM** . I put my head into my hand and cursed but eventually looked back up at him with an embarrassed smile.

"I was just trying to get to the girl's bathroom but I can see that I took a wrong turn," I joked weakly.

"Is everything okay? You seem a little distracted," Cedric pointed out to me his eyebrows mushed together.  I had the biggest crush on Cedric so it was hard to not tell him what I told Fred and George but I didn't want the whole train to know about my recent events. 

"Yeah, everything is absolutely fine, just tired that's all," I lied. I could sense that Cedric knew that I was lying but he let it slide. " Well I'm going to go that way," he acknowledged pointing behind me smiling. "See you later, Cedric." I walked away leaving him behind.

After that embarrassing moment, I decided it was best that I go back to my compartment and when I did Fred and George were talking. Quietly, I sat down on the opposite side of them, not making eye contact with either of them.

"Look Raven, we're sorry for laughing at you but you've got to admit that telling us that Harry Potter is you half brother is kind of funny," George stated. “Yeah and not even knowing how famous he is just made it funnier,” Fred added. I smiled and nodded at them to show that there were no hard feelings. 

"If you're really sorry then you won't prank me while I sleep for the rest of the train ride, alright?" the twins looked at one another and nodded at each other.

"We swear," the promised in unison, holding out their right hands. I took my pack, laid it against the window, got as comfortable as possible and let sleep take me.

_I was dreaming but it felt too real to be a dream, maybe it was memory? I saw my mother, Lily holding a little girl tightly against her chest while another child was crying in a crib. The little girl Lily was holding was me when I was three years old._

_ Lily quickly opened a closet door and set me down, she then muttered something that I couldn't hear, kissed me on the head and shut the door. Next she went over to the crip to pick up the baby - my brother and held him close to her body as a tall dark hooded figure walked in and pointed his wand at her. I  started to yell at her to run for her life but she didn't move, so I ran in front of her to shield her and my brother. The killing curse hit me square in the chest causing me to scream out in pain and hit the floor. I saw the face of my killer and saw red eyes. Once he left I expected to die but I didn't, my eyes were shielded by something. I couldn't see anything but two dead bodies, my mother's body and my real body, my thirteen year old body. I felt confused, then suddenly I saw another moving figure walking in the room, I couldn't see who it was but I heard sobs erupting from his throat. I was scared so I began to cry, my crying caught his attention and he stopped his crying and he pulled out his wand and walked on my 13 year old body but his foot went straight through my actual body. The man walked closer to the closet  the whipped it open and he pointed his wand at me then muttered a spell. Suddenly a green light spurted out of his wand hitting little 3 year old me. Finally darkness took me. _

I woke with a start and a panic. My hand flew to my chest as I started to speed up my breathing. George came over to my side and placed his hands on my shoulders, while Fred continued to nap.

“Raven, Raven calm down, it was just a dream,” his voice went soft. I turned to see him, his eyebrows clenched together, his eyes grew wide and he wore a frown. I nodded, forcing my breathing to slow down.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized, shaking my head.

“Did you have a nightmare?” George asked. I nodded. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” I mumbled.

“Ew are you two  _ snogging _ ?” That high pitched voice could only belong to Fred and George’s younger brother Ron. George withdrew his hand from my shoulders and we both looked over at our open compartment door.

Ron stood there with a disgusted frown and pinched nose. Standing next to him was my brother.  _ My brother _ . It hadn’t really sunken in that I had brother yet.

“Of course not, Ron, I just had a nightmare and George happened to be awake so he just wanted to make sure that I was alright,” I looked past him, at my brother, who just seemed confused by everything. Seeing them in their robes, it looked like they had just come back from the bathroom. “You alright Harry?” I asked, with a small smile. He returned it and nodded at me.

“Harry, this is George and the snorer over there is Fred - Ron’s brothers,” I introduced.

“Nice to meet you Harry,” George responded.

“Oh it’s you two again, good thing you found the lavatories,” a prim like voice came from down the hall. A girl with bushy light brown hair came into view and she stopped to examine the scene.

“Is this the rest of your family, Ron?” she asked, eyeing all three of us in the compartment.

“Not really, Fred and George are my brothers - Raven’s their friend,” he answered with an attitude.

“Raven’s actually  _ my _ sister - or half sister I guess,” Harry spoke up. Hermione crinkled her nose and eyebrows.

“How is that possible?” she challenged.

“I thought you were supposed to be smart?” Ron mocked, the girl shot him a glare.

“No one’s ever talked about or written about a second Potter child,” she pointed out, slowly.

“That’s because I’m not a Potter, I’m an Evans. Raven Evans actually and might I ask who you are, please?” I spoke up finally. The bushy haired girl straightened up and put on an adorable smile.

“I’m Hermione Granger,” she introduced.

“Well it’s good to meet you and now I think it’s time that I change into my robes - if you’ll excuse me,” I finished with a smile.  Grabbing what I needed out of my trunk, I moved past them and went the correct way to the bathroom.

While all the second years and up were getting seated into their houses I sat next to one of my fellow Hufflepuffs, Grace. Grace had golden blonde hair that look like actual gold silk, her eyes were a soft chocolate brown. On her nose, she had tons of little freckles making a random pattern on her face. Grace had been the definition a true Hufflepuff, she was sweet, patient, generous and kind and everything a Hufflepuff should be, while I kind of struggled being a Hufflepuff but I had have been placed here for a reason.

"Hello Raven, how was your summer?" she asked kindly.

"It was good and yours Grace?" I asked back. Her face darkened as  she searched for the right words then smiled back at me.

"It was satisfactory, my parents decided to tell me that they are getting a divorce," she answered. I opened my mouth because of the sad news, I quickly grabbed her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

"Oh Grace, I'm so sorry," I apologized sincerely.

"Oh no it's fine at least their still alive and the fighting will stop. Plus this means I’ll get two birthdays and Christmases!" Grace commented. 

Professor Dumbledore called everyone in the Great Hall to silence so we could get started on the Sorting. As Professor McGonagall brought in all the first years I felt someone's eyes peering at me. I searched for the pair of eyes within the students but couldn't find anything so I looked up at the teacher's table and saw Professor Snape staring directly at my face. I didn't know what else to do so I stared back, wondering what on earth he wanted from me or if he was just staring at me because I was staring at him. I finally looked away but  continued to feel his eyes on me and I didn't like the feeling, suddenly I got a flashback of my dream and Snape had been the one pointing his wand at me. The memory made me jump enough make me bump into Grace.

"Sorry Grace, I didn't mean to bump you," I apologized softly.

"It's fine, are you feeling alright?" she asked, worriedly. I nodded 

“I think so.” I stared back at Snape and saw that he was still staring only this time even though I was far away from him I could a glint of concern in his eyes.  I heard Harry's name get called out by Professor McGonagall and I pulled my eyes away from Snape and towards Harry.

Everyone had been absolutely silent as my half brother walked up to the Sorting Hat. The hat started naming his qualities and I could faintly hear him muttering something and the Hat started telling him about all the great things he could accomplish in Slytherin. They finally made a decision and I knew that every house was holding their breath, then the Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!" Everyone in the Gryffindor house began to cheer and I clapped my hands with them. Harry met my gaze as he walked towards the Gryffindor and I smiled widely at him to show him that I was proud of the house he was in, he smiled back and took a seat next to Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Severus Snape**

The weather matched my feelings, there was storm coming but it hadn’t come quite yet. It was as if there was something in the air holding off the storm - to me it felt like some window of hope. Hope that she’d be alright, that everyone would somehow be alright but like the threatening storm, I knew in my core that it would be impossible for her to have lived but I chose to cling to the hope everything that I had.  
I crept into the Potter’s house right as the storm was going to hit, anxiety ran through me. I called out each of their names receiving no answer, I gulped and a flash of what might've happened plagued my thoughts but I continued searching the house, hoping and praying.  
Treading lightly up the set of stairs my eyes widened in horror at the picture in front of me. James Potter lying on the ground limp and dead, I held my breath and walked faster to the child's bedroom praying that Lily had at least lived. I cried out for her Lily but my voice and body stopped short as I peered in through the door and saw my worst nightmare become reality.  
Lily Evans, the woman I loved throughout my whole life, a fresh corpse right in of me and her son sat in his crib untouched, except a little scar on his forehead. My whole body collapsed to the ground next to her but I couldn't feel my knees hit the ground. Tears recklessly fell from my cheeks as I gathered her dead body into my arms and rocked her gently as I and her son cried. In the midst of the pain I recalled countless memories of us together when we were children then later when we were teenagers. I recalled how I loved her and how I hurt her but still loved her. I begged the universe to bring her back to me but was stopped by a different crying. It was like her son's endless crying but it was older and lighter, I needed to investigate, What if it's Voldemort or some kind of death eater trap? Surely I would have known about it.  
Gingerly, I set Lily back onto the floor and I slowly got up from off of the floor, raising my wand just in case it had been a trap. Creeping closer to the closet door I extended my arm and swung it open as fast as I could and pointed my wand at a little girl with hair darker than a Raven's wing and her eyes, her eyes brought tears of sorrow to my own eyes. The child's eyes I could recognize them anywhere; they were Lily Evans's eyes, this was her child but it didn't make any sense. Lily and James only had one child, the boy crying in the crib. Harry Potter. The little girl had her arms wrapped around her legs, crying rivers of tears. I then realized who this child belonged to, I didn't know why I didn't think of it in the first place she had to be no older than 3 because this child was in fact Lily's but she was also my child.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't dream, I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping but I knew that I needed to sleep more. All the crying had made me exhausted. I peeled my eyelids open because my body had needs that I couldn't deny. Around me were Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins. Cedric had left and I couldn't have blamed him. They were all awake and attentive when my eyes had opened, I wondered if they knew.

"Raven... our grandparents," Harry breathed. He knew. Refusing to go back to my catatonic or my erratic behavior, I took a few deep breaths and blinked back the tears.

"I know, I am so sorry that you never got to know them," I breathed, my voice hoarse. I looked at everyone else.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, sitting up.

"A few hours, we had to wait for Snape to leave," Fred answered.

"Snape? Why?" I asked, they all looked at one another.

"Because he was standing over you like a hawk, we didn't want to chance getting a detention or something," Ron answered.

"That's odd, well as you can see I am quite alright, I just really need to use a bathroom." Sliding my legs over to the side of the bed where no was, I pushed myself off and went to the bathroom that Madam Pomfrey kept.

Once the door closed the need to pretend shifted and the heavy despair took place. No tears came but I felt grateful for it but I knew that it would be a long long time for me to move on.

When I came out of the bathroom Ron, Hermione and Fred all left, with just Harry and George at the side of my bed. Half way back to the bed Madam Pomfrey entered the wing and glanced at me with sorrowful eyes.

"How are you feeling Miss Evans?" she asked.

"Exhausted," I replied simply, Madam Pomfrey gave me a knowing look before moving on to her next patient. I sat on the edge of my bed, unsure of getting comfortable or not.

"I expect you are Miss Evans. I'm going to have you stay here overnight and in the morning I'm having an old friend of mine come and speak to you about your mental status," she continued the conversation once she caught up with her other patients.

"You mean like - like a shrink?" I asked, my voice faltering.

"If that's what muggles call it, then yes. After he goes through his analysis we'll decide what to do from there," she concluded. "Now get back in the bed and get comfortable," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

Obeying her, I stood up to remove the covers, took off my shoes and got under the blankets. My eyes wandered over to Harry and George who hadn't said anything.

"Thanks for being here you guys, but you don't have to stay I'm probably just going to take a nap." The two boys looked at each other then back at me.

"Fred's going to class for me so I can have all the notes and assignments. I'd rather stay here," George piped up.

"Y-Yeah same with me but Hermione's doing the notes," Harry smiled. My heart broke for me and the best I could offer was a forlorn kind of grin.

"Harry I am so sorry," I sighed.

"I-I made the quidditch team Raven," Harry's voice went up to a chipper tone and a smile spread across my lips.

"That's great Harry! You must the youngest quidditch player in - in -"

"The century - at least that's what McGonagall says," he finished, I continued to smile.

"Well that's great, I'll definitely come to all of your games," my voice felt detached to how I was really feeling but it seemed to make Harry feel better so I wouldn't change it. Gran always said to fake it until you've made it, so that's what I would do.

Harry and George sat with me for a long portion of the day until Madam Pomfrey insisted that I needed to sleep. Once they left, I let the fake grin fall and a heavy sigh overtake me. Eventually, my eyelids grew heavy again and sleep took me under its wing and I was lost in it.

I didn't wake again until the moon shined through the windows, I didn't know what time it was but I was 100 percent alone. I sat up and noticed a paper crinkling sound coming from my robes. I remembered my grandparents letter - their final letter to me.

Reaching into my robes, I pulled out the letter, now crinkled and bent. I brought it to my nose and breathed in. It smelt just like them, fresh tears pricked at my eyes but I blinked them away so that I could read their final words to me.

_Dearest Raven,_

_Your gran and I are so proud of you! It sounds like classes are going well. My dear girl there's something that I need to tell you, I don't know how your gran would feel about my telling you over owl but Christmas is too long to keep this to ourselves._

_My dear, as you know your mother is our daughter Lily but your father isn't James. For years we have told you that we didn't know what became of your father and while that remains to be true we know_ who _he is and I feel it is my duty to tell you. Your father's name is Severus Snape. Lily knew him as a child and they were good friends. I don't know all the details like your gran does but I know his name and I know that he gave you to us to keep you safe. Lily kept you a secret to us, we didn't know that she had had a child except for your brother. This doesn't mean that your mother was ashamed of you but it means that there were things going on the wizarding world that made keeping in contact with us a danger to them and to us. Your mother loved you and I hope that the information of your father is helpful._

_Gran wants me to remind you to eat and put some meat on those bones and she wants me to tell you to invite Harry home for Christmas. We can imagine the kind of treatment Petunia is giving him._

_Anyways, Lots of love my dear girl,_

_Gran and grandpa._

Tears fell while I read the letter to myself, they had no clue that they were going to die, it seemed so unfinished. There were so many things that I wanted to say to them. I quickly wiped my remaining tears away and took a deep breath. It made sense, Snape being my father. We had similar hair colors, skin tone and my nose even looked like his. I hadn't ever thought about my potions teacher and my mother ever being friends let alone... romantically  _involved._

I knew what needed to be down, it was going to feel awkward but it needed to happen, sooner than later. Getting out of the bed, I held the letter and headed for Snape's office, hoping he was there. Having no idea what time it was, I peered in the office before knocking. Snape sat at his desk grading papers, I leaned away from the door and took a big breath then knocked on the door.

"Enter," Snape called out. It took my whole being to walk in the door and stand face to face with the man that was my father. I stood in front of Snape's desk and waited for him to meet eye contact with me. When he didn't I set the letter in front of him and waited for him to read it after a while I spoke.

"Is what they say true?" I asked, shakily. Snape exhaled and rubbed his forehead for a moment, not answering me. "Is it?" I repeated. Snape finally met my gaze his eyes dark and seemingly hollow then answered.

"Yes, everything they said is true," he responded, his voice empty with emotion. Angry hot tears replaced the cold sad tears, my jaw clenched and my face turned away from his.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I whispered, trying to maintain a collective type voice.

"It doesn't matter why -" My face snapped back to his direction.

"Of course it matters," I hissed. "I had no idea who you were, why you left me or why you didn't want me."

"Miss Evans do I  _look_  like the parenting type? I gave you to Li- her parents because I knew it would be better for the both of us," he sneered, rising to his feet.

"It doesn't  _matter_! You told them not tell - Dumbledore told them not to tell me about Harry! I am so tired of people deciding what's best for me. I need a father now and you're it - whether you like it or not," I snapped. With the way I spoke to him I half expected to receive a lecture about respect but instead, Snape just stared at me flabbergasted and a little depressed, it was to tell the difference between the two. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm going to go. Don't worry I won't tell anyone you have a Hufflepuff for a daughter," I sighed before turning and leaving his office.

Upon returning to the hospital wing I noticed that Madam Pomfrey left some of the sleeping draught along with a change of sleeping clothes on the desk next to me. I headed for the lavatory to change and when I returned, I swallowed the sleeping draught. I didn't want to dream or wake up again until my body was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Light of day rested on my eyelids but they remained close, I spent a while in that in between space of awake and sleep. Once my eyes were open there wouldn't be any turning back, I'd have to face the day with everything that came with it. Eventually I peeled my eyelids and took in a deep breath before sitting up.

In the distance I could hear the echoes of my classmates going through the halls. Part of me wanted to be with them but something else told me that it was better to be asleep or to ignore the world, I didn't know what to do but then remembered that I was supposed to talk to some kind of wizard shrink this morning.

Wanting to be properly dressed, I scooped my clothes from yesterday and scurried off to the bathroom. Coming out of the bathroom, Madam Pomfrey and a short wide fellow with dark purple robes and a pointed hat stood at my vacant bed. Madam Pomfrey took notice of me and smiled a little bit.

"Ah there you are miss Evans, this is Mr. Pinagree, Mr. Pinagree this is miss Raven Evans." Mr Pinagree bowed his head a little, so that his hat wouldn't move from the top of his head.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Evans, would it be alright if we spoke in private for a bit?" he asked, his voice a lot deeper than what I would have expected to come out of him. Nodding I moved past Madam Pomfrey and went around Mr. Pinagree and sat on top of my bed, with my legs hanging over the side.

"Now, Miss Evans, would it be alright if I called you Raven?" he asked. I nodded, he smiled and pulled out a notepad and a quill.

"Madam Pomfrey told me about the news of your grandparents and I am so sorry that it happened. It must have been pretty devastating for you?" he asked. I nodded, he smirked at me. "Now Raven, this will go better if you talk to me. I understand that talking to a stranger about something so personal is a little intimidating but it'll help me understand you better, alright?" his voice had a soothing tone to it. He spoke to me like I was scared animal he had been trying to coax out of hiding.

"Alright," I muttered.

Mr. Pinagree and I spoke about my grandparents, how it felt to live with them, how it felt to lose them. He asked about my "support system" and whether or not they could be relied upon. We talked about my father, I told him who he was because I knew it wasn't going to affect him in anyway. He offered some advice and funnily enough, I felt better afterwards.

When we were done, he excused himself and spoke with Madam Pomfrey. It had just been a few moments that Mr. Pinagree had left that Grace had come in with Isla on her tail.

"Raven! I am so sorry that we didn't come earlier, I was so worried about you! How are you?" Grace asked desperately. I nodded.

"I'm a little bit better today, thanks. How are you two? What have I missed?" I asked. They both glanced at one another, debating on whether or not they were going to say something. "What?" I probed.

"Well you haven't missed much because you've... been the talk of school. I've been hearing people call you Moaning Myrtle's replacement," Isla commented. My face remained stoic as my heart heaved a sigh.

"Well that's just great so long as no one starts taunting me, we'll be fine," I responded coolly. Both girls glanced at one another again, as if shocked by my response.

"Do you have my homework, Grace?" I asked. She blinked a few times before nodding and getting them out of her backpack.

"Well Miss Evans it seems to Mr. Pinagree that you are good to go back to your dormitory but take it easy for today. Tomorrow you may resume your classes," she ordered. I gave her a small smile of appreciation then hopped off the bed.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Walking in between two of my good friends I walked back to Hufflepuff. Trying to manage the sadness I still felt. I knew that it wouldn't go away for a long time but I couldn't let my grades fail plus with friends like mine, I knew it would only be a matter of time before I was back to my old self.

October!

It had been two months since I found out that my grandparents were killed by Death Eaters and that the whole time they knew who my father was and didn't bother to tell me. I wanted to be angry at them for not telling me everything but I just couldn't be angry because I was still grieving. Things went back to normal after a while, I didn't tell anyone about Snape being my dad because that would have been a social suicide and I was not ready for everyone to start asking questions about my dad and my mom. I didn't even have any answers because my gran always told me that Lily was married only once but when she told me that James hadn't been my father I thought my mother was some kind of tart and a part of me still thought of her like that because she must've slept with my dad then got herself pregnant two years before she got married to Harry's dad and Heaven knows how many other guys my mom could have slept with. I could have more half siblings.

It was Halloween and I was on my way to the Great Hall for dinner until I heard someone crying in the Girl's bathroom, I stopped short, peered in the bathroom heard more crying so I walked in and called out.

"Hello?" I strained my hearing so that I could hear the crying again and try to help but I couldn't identify who was crying so I walked in and found the stall where she was crying. I gently knocked on the door and peered through the cracks and recognized Hermione.

"Hermione? It's Raven can I please come in or can you come out so that we can talk?" I asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," she cried. I pressed myself closer to the door so that I could hear her better.

"You know I'm no therapist but I do know that it's better to talk than to keep it in," I stated matter – of – factly.

"Who did you talk to when you found out about your Grandparents?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well I didn't really talk to anyone about it but remember I told you, Harry and Ron but mostly because Harry had a right to know and I talked to Mr. Pinagree who's a kind of wizard therapist, so maybe I can help you." Hermione went silent for a minute then I heard her open the stall so I backed away so that she could come out. I motioned to the back wall so we could both sit down, she followed me to the wall and sat next to me. "So what's bothering you?" I asked again.

"It's Ron, today he said that I was a nightmare and he said that I haven't gotten any friends only because I told him how to levitate the feather in charms but I know the real reason he hates me. He hates me because I'm a muggleborn and he's a pure blood so when I showed him how to do the spell he got angry because someone from a lower blood rank than he is did better than him," she whimpered.

"Ron," I breathed a heavy sigh. "I should've known, well Hermione he's wrong about everything you just said. First off, you are  _not_  nightmare, and Harry's your friend and I guess you could say that I'm your friend. Did you know my mother was muggleborn, my grandparents aren't magical but they've told me that she was a great witch. As for Ron, it's not because you're a muggleborn, it's more because you're a girl and he's jealous that he isn't as smart as you. Plus he's a boy, boys think they have to be good at everything but if he gives you anymore trouble just come and find me and I'll knock some sense into him alright?" I promised with a small encouraging grin.

"You make a great Hufflepuff but I wish you were in Gryffindor with me, Harry and Ron," Her voice went into a mousy tone. I smiled at her but the sound of heavy footsteps interrupted our little heart to heart. A big mountain troll stood barely five feet away from us.

"Hermione, get in one of the bathroom stalls and stay in there," I muttered through my teeth.The mountain troll was staring at us both, I knew that if Hermione moved, then it would go for her so I tried thinking of a spell that could help us both but I couldn't really think of anything besides combat spells and I wasn't sure that I had enough power to fight against a troll. Hermione ran into the stall and I predicted right. The troll headed for her but I stepped in its path and pointed my wand at it and yelled,  _"Stupify!"_ I had been too late. A brilliant red light shot of my wand just as the troll got two feet away from me. The light bounced off of him and hit me, my body flew towards the wall hitting my head in the process made my world go black.

"Raven! Are you alright? Wake up!" Hermione's voice echoed in my ears. My eyes opened but felt like bricks. Once my vision cleared I saw who else was in the lavatory. Harry, Ron, Professor Quirrell, McGonagall and of course, my father. Sitting up, I felt my brain pounding against my skull and groaned. All the teachers were in close range to me.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Well you used Stupify way too close to the troll and it hit you instead, thankfully Ron and Harry came in moments after and took care of the troll," Hermione explained.

"Miss Evans are you alright, dear?" Professor McGonagall asked, her eyes examining me from behind her spectacles.

"Yes, yes I'm fine but where's my wand?" I asked, panicked that something had happened to it.

"Would this be it?" Harry asked, holding my slim wand in his hand. With an exhale of relief I took it from him.

"Yes, thank goodness," I sighed and placed back into my robes where it would be safe.

"Professor McGonagall , I think it necessary that we get Miss Evans to the Hospital Wing," Snape commented to McGonagall and she agreed however, I didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing. I stood up too fast, causing my body to slam into the wall, I heard gasps but I waved my hand to show that I was okay.

"The Hospital Wing isn't necessary, professors, as you can clearly see I am still living and breathing so I won't be needing any hospital attention," I lied, truthfully I felt woozy and light headed but I didn't want anymore gossip to be passed around about me, plus, I wanted to sleep in my own bed. I shoved off of the wall to prove that I was fine but I got dizzy again and fell to the ground landing on my butt.

"Ms. Evans, I insist that you go to see Madam Pomfrey," she paused a moment to look at my father, "you as well Professor Snape." After McGonagall made the comment about Snape going to the Nurse I looked at him up and down and saw that he had a cut on his leg. Snape quickly gave McGonagall the evil eye but nodded. I stood up again, very slowly making sure that I didn't fall down again. I started to walk towards the exit, slowly then made my way towards the Hospital Wing.

After first, father and I didn't speak while we walked but once we were definitely out of any kind of hearing range, he snapped. "What were you  _thinking_?!" Snape's angry voice demanded, I turned my head to meet his disapproving gaze.

"I don't what you're talking about," I answered slowly.

"Don't give me that kind of lie, Miss Granger told us how you were looking for the troll," he snapped. I stopped walking and as did Snape but he stopped in front of me.

"That's not what happened, I was walking to the Great Hall and I heard someone crying in the Girl's bathroom, found it was Hermione, we talked then next thing I know there's a big, nasty troll standing less than eight feet away from us. I told Hermione to hide while I fought it - and failed apparently," I answered. I waited for him to respond, but he only looked down at me at first with a hardened gaze but it softened and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried that something more serious happened," Snape whispered. "I don't need anymore grief in this lifetime" Snape murmured. I knew who he was talking about and I had about a hundred questions about them but I knew that now wasn't the right time.

"I'm sorry dad, I'll try to be more careful in the future," I whispered back. Snape then removed his hand and we continued to the Nurse, who made me sleep at the Hospital Wing  _again_ because apparently I had a concussion and I needed to be woken up every hour through the night.

Once the next morning came I was allowed to leave for the Quidditch match, this was going to be Harry's first match as a Seeker. I entered the Great Hall and looked for Harry so that I could wish him luck, I spotted Snape already talking with him. I don't know why but it made feel fuzzy on the inside, seeing them talk - even though I knew that the two hated each other.

"Hey Raven! I've saved you a spot!" Grace called out, waving her hand to catch my attention. I waved back and sat down next to her and poured myself some Pumpkin Juice and put some toast on my plate. "Where were you last night? I was worried, I was so sure that the Troll had killed you or at least injured you, so what happened?" she asked, rushly.

"Um I was around, I but I had to stay the night in the Hospital Wing again because I uh tripped," I lied.

"Oh I hope you're okay, but did you hear about the three first years and one third year? They took on the troll and won I heard that third year ran away scared last minute," Grace gossiped.

"She did not! I was that third year! I blasted the stupid troll with a spell but it backfired and I hit my head on the wall, that's what really happened, if you must know!" I blurted out, loudly. The Hufflepuff table quieted for a moment, looking around but quickly came back to life after a moment.

"You  _were_? Then why did you lie to me?" she asked, obviously hurt that I didn't tell her the truth the first time.

"Would have believed me if I told you?" I asked exasperated.

"Of course, we're friends and I expect to hear the truth from you and I'll believe you - so never lie to me again, understand?" Grace's normal soft, bird like voice changed to more demanding so I understood how serious she meant it. I opened my mouth to tell her the truth about my father but knew I couldn't tell her in the Great Hall.

"I understand," I promised. "Now that I've promised, I've got to tell you something pretty big but I can't say it out loud and you've got to  _promise_  not to tell anyone else, alright?" Grace scooted closer to me as I pulled out some parchment and a quill.

_Severus Snape is my father._

Turning it upside down, I slid it over to Grace who turned it over and her eyes grew once she read the words. Her head snapped in Snape's direction then to my face then once more to his before settling on mine.

"Wow, it's like one of those things I should have known because you two look so similar - except your eyes of course, must have gotten those from your mother," she pointed out.

"Huh, first of all I didn't think you were going to take this so well, and second of all, I know. I should have guessed it myself - we even have the same nose! If the sallow skin and dark hair weren't a dead give away my  _nose_  should have been," I whispered fiercely with a smile.

"What did Harry say when you told him?" she asked, my smile disappeared and my heart sunk.

"I - uh actually haven't told anyone, you're the first," I sheepishly admitted. Grace's eyes again grew in amazement.

"Really? Well are you going to tell Harry?" she inquired her voice reverting to a pur. I risked a glance over to where he was and saw him with a new broom, he had looked so happy. Surely knowing that his least favorite person is my father would hurt him so I shook my head and looked back at Grace.

"Not now, maybe when he's older," I sighed. Yes, maybe when he was older he could understand why I didn't tell him sooner, hopefully he would forgive me for keeping it from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Raven's seventh year**

“ Raven - wake up! Look who finally came!?" Ginny exclaimed! I opened my eyes, slowly and unwillingly. I quickly glanced at my watch before reacting to her question. My watch read 12:30 a.m, it was there that I completely registered what Ginny had said. Sitting up on the couch, I glanced around the room and saw the one person I had been dying to see all summer, my half brother Harry Potter. Jumping from the couch, I half walked, half jogged to engulf him in bone-crushing hug.

"Harry! I’m so excited to see you!” I pulled back to a get a proper look at him and the most notable change had been his shaggy hair. “ Your hair it grew and it's all messy and you grew a few inches since the last few months!" I pointed out happily. Harry smiled back at me while mimicking the actions that I did to him.

"You look good too Rave! So how’s the hunt for your father?" he questioned. His second year I mentioned to him that I found out that my father had been alive and I intended to tell them but I just couldn’t and still haven’t. My face dimmed a little bit but it resumed its excited expression when Hermione walked through the door, I tackled her next. We were both talking at once about how each other looked and how much we grew over the summer.

"So are you having any luck at all finding your father?" she asked, brightly, again my face dimmed a little bit. I hated lying to my brother and his best friends and everyone who was taking care of me but no one really liked Snape and I didn't want anyone to think differently of me.

"Um, no but I'm going to keep trying," I lied. We all paused to look at one another then I told them that I was going to bed. Molly informed us that Hermione and I were to share a room so she followed me to our room.

While going up the stairs we bade everyone a goodnight and I decided to tell Hermione the truth and if she handled it well then I would tell the others and hopefully she would give me an idea on  _ how _ to tell the others. We both climbed into bed and turned out the light and in the darkness I found the courage to speak my truth.

"Hey Hermione, if I told you an absolute hush – hush secret would you swear on your life never to tell anyone?" I asked, feeling nervous. My heart beat against my chest, it was so loud I could barely hear her response.

"Absolutely," she replied groggily. I inhaled then slowly exhaled imagining all the things Hermione was about to say to me.

"I've been lying to everyone for years," I admitted. Hermione remained silent for a moment then replied more alert than before.

"About what?"  _ This is it.. no going back now.. _ Taking in a  breath I opened my mouth, ready for everything to spill out. 

"About my father and who he is," I confessed, the more I spoke the more light I felt. I didn't let Hermione speak, I needed to continue before I didn't want to anymore. "My father is Severus Snape and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you!" I revealed quickly. The light went on and Hermione had a glare that could kill anything that looked at it.

"What?" She asked icily. "How long have you known?" she snapped.

"I found out when my Grandparents died, my grandpa told me in the last letter that they sent to me," I answered, sitting up in bed. Now Hermione actually removed herself from her bed and got in my face.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" she demanded, harshness reaching the depths of her voice, suddenly all  my words were gone, I had no answers that would come out.

"B – be – because I – I was – " I stuttered.

"You were what? Tell me now!" she growled horridly. I clamped my hands to my forehead, feeling a headache erupting through my head.

"Because I was  _ scared _ !" I yelped in a loud whisper. Hermione's tight face started to loosen a little bit. "I was scared that you and Harry and Ron would treat me differently because I know how you guys feel about him and I didn't want you guys thinking that I was an exact image of him because I'm not!" I defended. Tears threatened to spill but I did my best to keep them contained. Hermione’s face softened to compassion and she wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm sorry I was mean, are you going to tell everyone else?" she asked, once I got control of my emotions. I leaned into Hermione and shook my head.

"Not yet, I'll tell them when the time is right I really don't want my brother to hate me because of my father and because I didn't tell him, I'm just really scared right now Hermione and I want you to swear that you won't tell them but you'll let me when I'm ready okay?"

"Okay, I promise but you'd better hurry, the longer you wait the harder it's going to be," Hermione cautioned. I knew she was right and I could feel my heart ache because I wanted to tell the truth but my brain told me about every reason that I’m not.

"I know but I'm glad that I told you, it feels better to get that off of my chest," I admitted, relieved. A small sympathetic smile the corners of both of our mouths.

"I'm glad you told me, we'd better get to bed we have to wake up early tomorrow for the Quidditch match," she said softly. I stretched my arms out and yawned during the process, agreeing with her. I turned out the light with my wand.

“You know, I kind of see it, I mean you two do look a lot like. I should’ve guessed it,” Hermione pointed out. I smiled and let out a breathy laugh.

“I know, that’s what Grace said when I told her,” I responded.

“You told Grace?” she asked. “Who else knows?” she inquired, her voice getting heavy with sleep.

“I’ve only told Grace and you but I’m willing to bet Dumbledore knows - that man knows everything,” I sighed. We each fell quiet and eventually I let myself be taken by what I thought to be a sleepless slumber.

_ "Mum? Where are you? Mummy? I'm scared, I don't know where you are!" _ I heard my younger self cry out. I looked around and I felt arms around me, the arms were cradling me, and holding me close. I noticed that my face was coated in old and new tears. I needed answers but all I could think about was my mother and what had happened. The scene changed and I was now in some other person's arms, I could tell that it was a woman because I felt her breasts against my body, I heard a man's voice who had despair in his voice.

_ "I would take care of her myself but there are things in my world that prevent me from doing so, I'm begging you to take care of her, Lily would have wanted it."  _ The voice had been Snape's I could recognize it anywhere, even if it sounded different, the low baritone was signal enough.

" _ I'm sure that if Lily were still with us then she would want  _ you  _ to take care of  _ your child _ and not her parent's _ , _ " _ it was my grandmother's voice, who for so long I had yearned to hear her voice again, it almost made me cry.

_ "Then why didn't she tell me about her?!"  _ Snape's voice demanded, painfully. I felt myself moving to another side of the my grandmother. She was mute for a long minute before she finally spoke while shaking her head.

_ "I don't know why Lily didn't tell you or any of us, she must have had a reason for it all but since this child – what’s her name?"  _ grandmother asked softly. The only thing you could hear was the cricket playing for its friends for a the longest time until a single word escaped his mouth.

_ " Raven,"  _ and like a flash of lighting, he was gone and my grandmother didn't have time to argue with the name. She gently patted my head and took me inside the house and I felt my body falling and turning into nothingness.

 

       "Raven, come on wake up! You're going to make us late for the match!" Fred and George complained together. My eyes flung open and I sat upright in my bed without hitting either of the twins.

"What time is it?" I yawned, stretching my arms out until they popped then I looked back at the twins.

"It's time for you to get up!" George exclaimed, urgently. I looked at them, shook my head then plumped my head back down on the pillow and shut my eyes. I had just barely closed my eyes when a feeling of tickling  came at me from all different angles. I bursted out laughing and yelling at them to stop but they continued to tickle me.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I screamed at them, the tickling ceased and I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom to put on my Irish colors on. I rooted for the Irish Quidditch team as did Fred and George. I stormed downstairs and followed the Weasley's outside and joined up with Fred and George.

"Where are we going? I thought the match didn't start until tonight?" I asked aloud for anyone to answer but no one did.

"Hey Dad where are we going?" Ron demanded loudly with a hint of grumpiness in his voice.

"Keep up!" was his reply. I hung back with Fred and George and listened to their debate about who was the greatest Quidditch player on the Irish team until we came to an abrupt stop. I looked ahead of me and saw an older man talking with Mr. Weasley then out of nowhere a boy jumped out of a tree. It was Cedric Diggory. My heart skipped a few beats at the very sight of him but I remained to keep my cool but on the inside I hoped he noticed that I was with them too. We had been writing during the summers since I was 13 and I always assumed it’s because of what happened to me when I found out about my grandparents. Of course I wanted it to be more but didn’t push it. I passed by him and gave a little smile and glance then walked on until he stepped beside me. Fred and George went ahead giving me quick little knowing grins.

"Hey, how was your summer?" he asked, in his knee – buckling voice. I looked at him with my mouth open then closed it then opened it again.

"Um it was good an – and yours?" I asked, just barely making contact with him.

"It was fine, thank you. I know I keep asking you in the letters but how are you actually doing? I mean with your grandparents and all,” he clarified. It kind of baffled me that he still asked after them.

“Um I’m fine, I still miss them of course but I wish you’d stop asking me stuff like that. It makes me feel like you only care about me because of what happened - not that you do care about me but you know it feels like my mental sanity is the only thing that worries you - like I’m going to relapse in a comatose state,” I rambled. Cedric stepped in front of me, still walking with confusion and a hint of anger dwindling in the eyes.

"How could I not care about you, Raven? I've cared about you since our first year at Hogwarts. Secretly, I've always been watching out for you, even though it didn't ever feel like I was. I didn’t want to impose because of Weasley and all,” he drawled. 

I stopped walking and peered at him with the utmost flabbergasted expression I could muster.

“What do you mean ‘me and Weasley’?” I quizzed, placing my hands on my hips.

“Aren’t you two like a thing?” he asked, unsure.

“I don’t have thing with any of the Weasley’s. The twins have been my best friends since their first year. Molly and Arthur let me stay with them during the summer and have shown me the greatest kindness but other than that I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I explained. 

Cedric’s expression became unreadable and stoic. He blinked and I started to feel uncomfortable so I continued walking leaving him behind. It didn’t take him long to catch up and grab my forearm and pull me to a stop. “Cedric we’re going to lose track of the others,” I murmured. My heart rate was beating so fast that I thought that I had to remind myself that I wasn't running a marathon but just standing still with Cedric. 

“I know where they’re going, they won’t leave without us but I just - Raven don’t you understand what I’ve been saying?” he asked.

“No, no I haven’t. The only thing I understand from you is that you thought that my and one of the Weasley twins were together and for some reason that prevented you from doing...something? Am I close?” It had been clear from Cedric’s rolling eyes that I hadn’t gotten the point. “What Cedric? I’m not a wizard not a legilimen,” I snapped.

"No but you can be rather thick sometimes," he responded curtly and without another word he planted his lips onto my own. I couldn't believe that this fantasy had come true. Obviously I pictured it differently and it had surprised me but when I gathered my thoughts  I started to kiss him back before he retracted and I was left standing on my tippy toes.

"I've waited to do that for nearly seven years," Cedric admitted. My voice ran away from me when Cedric kissed me, my body was exploding with happiness. My silence made Cedric feel like kissing wasn't the best idea. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he apologized. I bit my bottom lip trying to contain the biggest smile that ever spread across my face in four years.

"No, it was perfect, I've wanted to kiss you since we were 12," I confessed, while my cheeks turned blood red, I quickly glanced at him and saw that he was smiling too. “I just never thought you cared, you never came to see me when I was in the hospital wing,” I pointed out.  Cedric moved his hands from my jaw to my hands and I allowed his fingers to intertwine with mine.

“I did actually, but you were asleep. I stayed with you for as long as I could but being 13 and unsure of the feelings I had I wanted to put some distance between us, which is why I only wrote to you during summer and then I thought you were with George Weasley and if I had known that you liked me at  _ 12 years old  _ we could have developed our relationship and - and maybe losing your grandparents wouldn’t have been so isolating.”

“I think it still would’ve been isolating but I don’t want to focus on the ‘what if’ especially if we are...going to be uh... entering into a - uh romantic - uh kind of -erm relationship,” I staggered through the best I could but it didn’t make it any less uncomfortable.

“I like the sound of that,” he mused. Blushing, I looked away from him  before Cedric released one of my hands and caressed one side of my face.

“I do too,” I could feel the blood pulsing beneath my face. “We better catch up,” I whispered. Cedric took his eyes off of me and nodded; hand in had we raced to catch up an old boot that I assumed was a Portkey. We all gathered around it and held onto it until we were in the air, transporting.

"Okay let go!" Mr. Weasley hollered over the roaring wind in the air.

"What?" yelled Hermione. 

"Let  _ go _ !" Amos Diggory yelled. Harry had been the first to let  go so everyone else followed and fell towards the ground while Cedric and I walked down the air along with Cedric's father and Mr. Weasley. I released Cedric's hand to go help Hermione up and he did the same to Harry.

"Are you and Cedric Diggory  _ together _ ?" Hermione asked, her voice kind of low. I nodded, sheepishly. Hermione shrieked and embraced me but I pushed her off to shush her, I wasn't ready for everyone to know just quite yet.

"Why didn't you tell me  _ that  _ last night?" asked Hermione in a whisper.

"Because it happened literally five minutes ago," I answered her with the same quiet voice.

"I'm so happy that you found someone to make you happy, you really do deserve it after all you've been through," Hermione commented.

"Thanks Hermione, we'd better be catching up with everyone else," I suggested. Hermione walked up ahead while Cedric laced his hand with me and together we continued up a hill to see the Quidditch stadium standing with pride and firmness. 

         Brooms were flying everywhere, and people were talking a million miles an hour.  Cedric moved his hand to my waist, pulling me closer to him as we continued walking to the campgrounds and stadium. The all kinds of different soups, and potions filled my nostrils, didn't know what kind of potions but they were potions nonetheless. We stopped in the middle of an aisle and this is where we had to split off in our different directions.

"I'll see you after the match!" I spoke loudly over the crowd but Cedric didn't seem to hear me.

"What?" he asked, loudly. I brought his ear closer to me so he could hear me.

"I'll see you after the match!" I repeated but added a kiss on his cheek.

" Okay!" he kissed me on the forehead softly then caught up with his father and I caught up with the rest of the Weasley's. I saw Harry stop at the entrance, with a puzzled expression sprawled across his face.

"Well come on," I urged, I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him in with me. I looked inside and saw all the colors splash altogether and hit me in the face. The ceiling was a burnt orange with intricate designs on it. The walls were a Rosy pink that had flowers embroidered in them, four pale green arm chairs were set up near a small stove that had a long and crooked neck. I had never seen anything so amazing before, it was truly breathtaking.

           The match was simply fascinating, we sat at the very top and we could see everything perfectly clear. The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and I retired back to the tent where Ron was preaching about how great Viktor Krum was and the twins were teasing him about it. Suddenly I heard a boom go off outside, naturally I ignored it thinking it was one of the Quidditch teams but soon after it went off Mr. Weasley came in told everyone to get back to portkey in a hurried tone. I ran outside of the tent and my eyes beheld fire roaring in other people's tents and campsites, I also saw men in black cloaks wearing skulls on half of their faces. Immediately I thought of Cedric and started to run in the direction of his tent, which had been towards the men in black. I knew I was being incredibly stupid but I needed to know that he was okay and safe. I couldn't let him die, not yet, not when we just got together. I slammed into some people but one person grabbed my shoulders, I was about to kick the stranger in the shin but the stranger actually turned out to be Cedric. Relief swept over me like an ocean wave that goes over the shore.

"What are you trying to do get yourself killed?" he yelled with all his might, his eyebrows bushed together.

"I was worried that you were hurt but now that I see you aren't let's get out of here!" I suggested loudly. I turned around and started to run with the crowd but I saw Harry running against the ground like I had been doing. I shifted my body towards Harry, trying to grab him but I slipped so I turned my whole body and started to go after Harry but Cedric pulled me along with him.

"No Cedric! Stop! I have to go back!" I yelled, panic filled me while I struggled to get free but Cedric's grasp on me was to tight for me to struggle free so I just started to scream Harry's name in hopes that he would hear me. Cedric had successfully brought me back to the portkey along with everyone else except Harry. Tears were spilling over my eyes for horrors had entered my mind about what might happen to Harry my  _ only  _ brother in the world. Ron and Hermione ran up to Cedric and me, demanding the whereabouts of Harry.

"I don't know," I cried. "I saw him running past me and I tried to grab him but he slipped through my fingers and he kept on running,” whimpering I continued. “I tried to run after him but Cedric kept pulling me away and I don't know if he's dead or alive," I sobbed. I wanted to fall on knees but Cedric still had me in his arms so I slumped against him and put my head in my hands.

"Why do you care about Potter so much?" Cedric asked, bewildered. I turned in his grip so that I faced him with puffy eyes.

"Harry's my half brother, we share the same mother," I answered after I contained the rest of my tears.

"I'm sorry Raven, but even if I'd known I wouldn't have let you go back for him, I just got you," Cedric apologized. I nodded, I would’ve done the same. Cedric’s father forced Cedric to go back home and I promised that I wouldn’t do anything stupid and with a quick kiss he left. After a while the fires died down and everything had been quiet. 

"Let's go find Harry, it looks like the whoever they were are gone. Who were those people anyway?" I asked.

"They’re  you-know-who's followers, Death Eaters," Hermione responded. Anger surged through me and my breathing increased, those monsters killed my grandparents.

“We need to stay here and wait for the Aurors to take action,” Mr. Weasley responded. Never before had been so filled with anger that I would lose my smarts but if even one Death Eater had been down there. I needed to take my chance and avenge my grandparents. I took my wand out of my pocket and bolted back towards the grounds with voices beckoning me to come back, I only pushed myself faster and harder. 

I screamed Harry’s name as I searched the grounds, if any of the Death Eaters touched Harry there wouldn’t be a soul on earth that could stop me from tracking every single one of them down. Just then, west of me at about 300 yards away from me, a burst of light went up into the sky and a cloud design with a snake coming out a skull took place.

“Harry!” I screamed in the direction of the light. Getting closer, I saw him, Ron, Hermione and a group of wizards surrounding them. I ran harder and pushed through the group and grabbed Harry.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I nearly lost you for the hundredth time in a row," I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I was looking for you! I didn't want my sister to die before she could find out who her father is," Harry apologized. I hugged him tightly for a long while and he hugged me back. Everyone was safe and happy... for now at least...


	6. Chapter 6

The train to Hogwarts had a lot of hushed whispers about what happened at the Quidditch World Cup but I couldn’t really pay them any mind. I was happy - for the first time since I’d lost my grandparents. The boy I liked miraculously liked me back, I had a second family with the Weasley’s and I guess the knowledge of a surviving parent also added to that. This would be mine and Cedric’s last year at Hogwarts and I came to the decision to tell Harry and everyone at the end of the year.

"Aw! You guys are super cute together!" Grace bursted unable to contain herself while Cedric and I exchanged sheepish glances before stifling a giggle.

"Thanks Grace," I acknowledged to her, my cheeks growing red, I would never get used to any kind of attention wanted or not.

"I knew you guys would end up together, it was just a matter of time," Isla spoke up coolly, turning her attention back to her newspaper. 

"Oh, so I read in the paper yesterday that while at the Quidditch World Cup Death Eaters terrorized the whole campsite. Did any of you hear about it?" Grace inquired, changing the subject. Cedric and I looked at each other recalling the memory of the horrid night.

"Grace, don't you remember me telling you what happened?" I asked, a little vexed that she forgot everything I told her.

"Wait, you told  _ her  _ but you didn't even think about telling  _ me _ ?" Isla growled, throwing down her paper. I shrugged, guiltily. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot to but since it seems like Grace forgot I might as well tell you – if that's alright with you Cedric," I looked back at Cedric, who remained calm but I could see the fear of the night repeating in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's fine," Cedric approved lowly. I examined both girls sitting across from me then told them the tale of the game, and the Death Eaters.

 

When the train finally stopped the four of us grabbed our bags then shuffled off of the train and made our way to the Great Hall where we sat down while patiently waiting for the first years to be sorted into their houses. Afterwards, Professor Dumbledore stood up on the pedestal and silenced everyone, then he made his yearly announcements.

"This year at Hogwarts we are hosting a legendary event... the Triwizard Tournament!" the Great Hall started to talk in whispers as Dumbledore continued to speak. "I now give the floor to Barty Crouch to tell you the new rule that's been passed this year." Dumbledore motioned his hand over to middle aged man with a somewhat bushy mustache. He opened up his arms like he was ready to give someone a hug  then he continued to speak.

"Under direct order of the Ministry for Magic no student under the age of seventeen may put their name into the Goblet of Fire to compete." There were countless 'boos' soaring through the crowd at his announcement.  Dumbledore shouted at his students to be silent then introduced the different schools starting with the Beauxbatons school Academy of Magic for Girl's. The doors to the Great Hall opened at least a dozen of girls wearing light blue robes came prancing in through the aisles, stopping at randoms parts then sighing at the tables next to them while butterflies emerged through their chests. I turned my back to them then sneered at all the boys who were entranced by their obviously beautiful features. None of their noses were large or arched like mine and they all seemed so evenly colored, none of them were too pale like I was. Glancing at Cedric I noticed that he remained stoic but I wondered what he  _ really  _  thought.

"So what do you think of them?" I whispered to Cedric in an alluring voice. He turned his head towards me then shrugged.

"They're cute but I'm willing to bet that none of them have at least a third of your personality and beauty," Cedric responded. My cheeks flushed red again while I smiled cheekily at him. Cedric always knew the right thing to say whether it was to comfort me or if it was just flat out romantic. I kissed him lightly on the cheek then watched as a tall woman - probably a giant or at least related to one, passed through the Great Hall. Dumbledore took the hand of the giant woman and kissed her hand then motioned her to her seat.

"Next we have the school of Durmstrang!" Dumbledore announced. Once he had finished the Great Hall doors once again flung open and this time tall, strongly built men came barrelling down the hall, banging the ground with their staffs until they dropped them and ran up to the stairs of the Teacher's table. One of the boy's knelt to the ground and blew fire made an eagle fly around Dumbledore then something unexpected happened, four more people came in. Viktor Krum, being one of them,strode down the halls with two more students and an older man with long back ratty hair and a beard, which carried a white stripe of age. The boy walking closest to our table looked at me and kept his eyes on me until he couldn't turn his head backward any further. Cedric noticed and nudged my side.

"What do you think of  _ him _ ?" Cedric asked, with a playful tone. I looked at him and smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I answered confidently. Cedric raised his eyebrows giving me the "whatever" look. I felt the need to continue.

"Well I'm sure he's a nice person but I'm also sure that he doesn't even have half of your good heart," I answered, somewhat mimicking Cedric's answer. Cedric grinned, “And here I thought you dating me for my looks,” he joked. I pushed my eyebrows together like I was thinking.

“Hmm that’s part of it,” I responded lightly.

The two headmaster's greeted each other with a hug then Headmaster Karkaroff sat down next to Snape giving him a weird look of recognition.  I made another mental note to myself to ask Snape about him. 

    Once everyone was seated within houses Dumbledore waved his hands and food appeared right before our eyes and everyone dug in. After a while Dumbledore once again got up and this time there was a tall cloaked object standing next to his pedestal and he ordered silence to be brought about the hall.

"Behold what stands next to me is the first step to eternal glory but to only the student who wins the tournament but also to the school. Behold, the Goblet of Fire!" hollered Dumbledore and he tore back the cloak, which revealed a stone goblet with blue flames overflowing from the top of it. The mere sight of it tempted me to put my own name it and possibly claim eternal glory. Once everyone was done admiring it Dumbledore shewed everyone off to bed, Cedric started to walk to the common room when  Draco Malfoy stepped in front of me and Cedric.

"Professor Snape would like to have a word with you in his office,  _ Raven _ ," Draco sneered, impatient. Narrowing my eyes, I glared at Draco then turned my apologetic gaze to Cedric and followed Malfoy to Snape's office.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow Cedric!" I called over the noisy crowd then continued to follow Malfoy to Snape's office. I could already hear the conversation in my head, he probably saw me kiss Cedric on the cheek and then he was going to tell me to stay away from him or something like that. Malfoy stopped at the office door and began to walk away from me.

"Thank you Draco!" I called after him, Malfoy looked back, barely waved then walked even faster. I turned back to the door and knocked on it then patiently waited for him to call me in.

"Enter," he called. I pushed open the door and walked straight to his desk without making contact with him.

"Hello father," I greeted lowly, my eyes barely reaching his face.  Snape looked up from his work, vaguely smiled at me and sat back in his chair.

"How was your summer?" he asked conversationally, seeing that I wouldn't be reprimanded I finally met his eyes.

"It was good, up until the Death Eaters came to the Quidditch World Cup and my brother and I nearly got killed," I answered, nonchalantly. The fact about Death Eaters didn’t seem to phase him and it kind of made me wonder if he would’ve cared.

"I'm glad you aren't hurt but there is another reason for this conversation," Snape paused a moment then started to talk again. "This is your last year at Hogwarts and I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, I'm not ready to let you go off on your own and I'm not trying to be possessive because this is your decision. You are my best potion's student aside from Granger and a few others. However, I want you to be my assistant in class, no one would have to know that you are my daughter. You could just be a student teacher or a substitute if I am, for some reason,  gone. What do you think?" I sensed that happiness flowing from his voice but I had to stop the lying.

"I would love to do that but I'm tired of lying to people about who I really am, I tired of being pitied on because I don't know my father is and I have to rely on the Weasley’s for shelter and support instead of my own father and some people are saying that my father left me because he thinks I wasn't good enough for him and there are the people who just think that my real father is dead - but that's besides the point. I'm tired of lying to the people I care about," I argued.

"Like who, that goody-goody Diggory boy?" Snape snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him and creased my eyebrows so that they were close to touching.

"Leave Cedric out of this but yes I don't want to lie to him dad, I really like him and I feel like that there is more to life than doing work and grieving about who I’ve lost," I pointed out. Neither of us spoke for a while until I felt more calm headed. I responded to his first question. "I would love to teach beside you but I just don't want to lie to anyone anymore, I'm going to tell my friends but only the ones I can trust," I declared to him. Snape looked at me his eyes, full of anxiety but also with approval.

"You act so much like her," he whispered painfully. He was referring to my mother and I continued to stare at him with hard eyes. "You can leave," Snape spoke barely over a whisper. I had upset him by acting like my mother. I saw that his eyes were turning faint shade of pink so I apologized and left his classroom then walked to my common room.  _ All I want to do is make him happy - proud even but how can I do that if I'm acting like my mother. He still misses her and I can't blame him, if I could really remember her then I would probably miss her just as much but I can only remember images of my mother.  _

        When I made it to the common room I noticed Cedric sitting by the fire, looking into it with much intent. I strode over to him and plumped next to him. It took him a minute to realize I was there but when he did he rested his hands on my thighs and stared at me with the utmost seriousness - the kind that always makes me nervous like I’m going to get bad news.

"I think I'm going to do it, I think I'm going to put my name into the Goblet of Fire," he sounded so absolute and firm in his decision. I smiled weakly and congratulated him, Cedric noticed something was wrong.

"Did Snape say something that hurt your feelings?" he asked, earnestly.

"Um he actually just offered me a job as a - uh an assistant," I answered. Even as the words came out of my mouth it almost didn’t seem real. My father didn’t want me to leave - he  _ wanted _ me to stay with him but Cedric’s news made me more nervous than anything, I couldn’t feel the joy from my news.

"But that's not what's made you upset, is it?" Cedric added. This was my chance, to tell him everything and at least get it off my chest with him. I closed my eyes and shook my head then opened them. Cautiously, I looked around and decided that there were too many Hufflepuffs within listening distance.

"If I tell you something, will you swear to me that you won't hate me or tell anyone else?" I asked carefully. Cedric's already earnest face got even more serious and he shook his head agreeing. Turning his body more towards me, he took my trembling hands into his. 

“Okay, let’s go outside - just in front of the door. I don’t want anyone listening,” I trembled. Without question Cedric helped me to my feet and we went outside the portrait door and walked far enough away from it so no stragglers could hear us by chance.

I breathed in a long time then let out a breath and looked Cedric directly in the face. His eyes were no longer serious but concerned. My eyebrows were arched and my eyes looked straight into his. My nerves were screaming at me, begging me to be silent.

“Raven, what is it?” he asked, his voice soothing and calm. I took in my last breath of ignorant bliss, felt my heart hammer against my body and revealed everything.

"There are things about me that no one knows. Not bad things - I’m not secretly a You-Know-Who follower or anything like that but um... well.I know who my dad is and I've known since I was 13 and the only reason I didn't tell anyone was firstly because we didn't wanted anyone to know and I knew that if anyone else found out that I would get bullied and neither of us wanted to deal with that," I whispered in one breath. Cedric moved his hands on my shoulders forcing my breathing to slow down. I blinked and looked away until I found courage to meet his gaze again.

"Raven, just tell me who he is," he whispered, his hands traveled up to the sides of my face, forcing me to look at him and his beautiful light blue eyes and nothing else.

"My father... is... uh... Professor Snape," I answered in a soft voice. Cedric's face didn't harden like I imagined it instead it softened and melted to sympathy. Cedric gathered me into his arms while I explained to him my life story. After I was finished Cedric's face went back to his normal structure then he opened his mouth speak.

"This is pretty big, but I  mean I didn't expect it to be Snape but I'm glad you told me Raven.” I moved my face away from his body and smirked at him skeptically. 

“So you aren’t mad?” I asked, confused. Now Cedric looked confused, with his eyebrows and his frown.

“Raven, why would I be upset? This is good news, is it weird that your father is everyone’s least favorite teacher? Yes, but you aren’t him, you are you and I like the way you are, okay?” I smiled at him, my heart swelled and affection for him grew. 

“Okay, and I really am happy that you’re going to put your name in the Goblet. I think it’s a good idea - I mean I’m going to be scared for you because these things are probably going to be dangerous but I’m with you every step of the way,” I smiled. Cedric bent his head down and quickly kissed me, it had been too short so I went in for another one, which was cut short because I was short.

“We should go back in,” Cedric murmured.

“One more,” I whispered before standing on my tip toes and resting my lips on his. The butterflies in my chest scattered to every point in my body and eventually I relaxed into the kiss until distant footsteps tore us apart and had us skittering back into our common room while holding back laughter.

Days had passed since Dumbledore first introduced the Goblet of Fire. Dozens of students put their name in the goblet, the twins tried to put their name in the goblet but failed, which had been hysterical to witness. Cedric and I kissed his piece of paper before he put it in the goblet  but now it was finally time for it to decide who the three champions were. 

All the tables were clumped to the sides to make space. Cedric and I sat together holding hands tightly, hoping that his name would be chosen. I knew that it would be dangerous so a small part of me didn't want Cedric to get picked but if he did, I would be supportive. 

Dumbledore dimmed the fires in the Great Hall so that the brilliance of azure fire could be seen throughout the hall. Dumbledore touched the goblet and suddenly red flame shot out in all different directions until a small piece of parchment shot out of the goblet and landed swiftly into Dumbledore's hand. He unwrapped it, read the name and announced.

"From the Beauxbatons a Miss Fleur Delacour!" Roars of feminine cheers erupted as a girl my age with long blonde hair, tied back in a low ponytail gracefully walk up to Dumbledore, shook his hand and was motioned the direction she was to go. Cedric squeezed a little tighter on my hand as the fire spat out another name. 

"From the Durmstrangs, Viktor Krum!" cheers from a group of men and throughout the hall as the Quidditch seeker stood up and walked down to Dumbledore, shook his hand and followed Fleur's footsteps. Now Cedric squeezed my hand even harder, his hand was so tight that I had nudge him to loosen his hand a little bit. The fire roared and finally the last name had come out of the goblet. Dumbledore gripped it and read it, smiled a little bit the looked up at everyone.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" all of the Hufflepuffs stood up as Cedric got up before he left the table I grabbed his face and quickly planted my lips onto his as a congratulations then I let him go off into the room where Fleur and Viktor went into. Dumbledore started to speak again but then out of nowhere the blue fire from the goblet was actually all crazy. Blue flames started to fly everywhere and then another name came out and flew down gently into Dumbledore's old wrinkled hand. He looked down at it mumbled something then yelled out. "HARRY POTTER!" I looked around for my brother and saw that Hermione pushing him out into the crowd while people were yelling out protests. Dumbledore handed him the parchment and Harry walked into the room. For the longest moment we all sat there in utter bewilderment, I heard people from the Slytherin table speaking rudely about how Harry cheated and all the different rumors Slytherins' spread while the Gryffindors would defend him at first then they just stopped, like he wasn't worth defending anymore. Worry crept in my mind,  _ there's no way Dumbledore will let Harry participate... _

After everyone was sent to bed I went into Snape's office to ask him about what was going on. He entered his office and saw me but wasn't surprised, it seemed like he was expecting me.

"Are they going to make him do it?" I asked him, curtly.

"Yes," he replied slowly, he stepped behind me and started to organize some bottles in his storage room.

"But he isn't old enough! He's only fourteen," I argued.

"So you didn’t your brother’s name into the Goblet?” he scrutinized. The air I had been holding all came out.

“ _ Of course not! _ Harry’s 14 he’s been through enough! Why would  _ I _ of all people jeopardize his safety?” my voice hitting a shrill note. 

“Well   _ someone  _ put his name in and now he is a champion," he retorted, his voice monotonous. 

"But can't they just take him out?" I questioned, leaning against his potions closet, arms crossed.

"No, the rules are absolute he must be in the tournament because the cup chose him so he must compete."

"He could die though!" I contradicted loudly.

"So can anyone else who is chosen! It's just how the game works, your best bet is to try to help your half brother, now if you'll excuse Miss Evans I have work to attend to," he stated curtly. I turned around and left his classroom, started to head over to my house when I spied Harry walking across the corridor.

"Harry!" I yelled to catch his attention. Harry looked over to me but just ignored me so I ran over to him and took hold of his robes.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me?" I asked, panting.

"Look, if you're going to yell at me don't, I don't want to hear it from anyone else tonight - especially my sister," he muttered.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling him to come closer to me so that I could whisper in his ear. "I'm not going yell at you, I'm scared for you I'm scared that I'm going to lose you because people die in this thing Harry and you can't die, not yet!" I whispered loudly. Setting him back, I continued speaking but in a normal yet panicked tone."If you need any help, I'm here for you Harry, remember I'm experienced, I can help you but you have to let me," I told him.

"I'll be fine Raven, I promise," he whispered back. I dropped my hands from his shoulders and tried to smile at him encouragingly. 

"Well then, goodnight. I love you," I walked off to my house, feeling the anxiety get to me. When I reached the went through door to my house, I spotted Cedric waiting for me at the fireplace. I pushed away the fear I had for my brother and smiled  for Cedric’s triumph .

"I'm proud of you," I acknowledged, meeting him at the fireplace. Cedric looked at me smiling, he swathed me in his arms and rocked me back and forth.

"It was your good luck's kiss that helped me get chosen," he pointed out, kissing my temple. 

"No, it's your bravery, strength and your wits that got you chosen and now you're going to win the Triwizard Cup for Hogwarts, and eternal glory," I corrected.

"No, if I'm winning the cup for anyone it'll be for you - not eternal glory." My cheeks turned scarlet red at his correction. I put my hands on both sides of his face and pulled him closer until we were kissing, passionately while the fire burned and crackled in the background.

"Cedric, can I ask you to do two things for me in the tournament?" I asked, parting our lips couple inches.

"Of course," he replied, his breath danced on my skin, which made it hard to continue my request so I backed off farther from him so he would take me seriously.

"Okay, will you  _ please  _ watch out for Harry, I don't mean bodyguard him or anything like that but just kind of give him a little nudge here and there if he needs it?"

"I already thought of that, actually," he agreed. I smiled at him but then returned to my serious composure.

"This is the most important one,  _ please  _ try to stay alive during this tournament, I don't want anyone else I care about dying ." Cedric got all serious now, he bent his knees so that we were level with each other.

"I'm not going to die in a school tournament, I promise. I also promise that we will graduate together and in the future have a long life together. - if that’s what you want of course," His words melted my heart and I hoped that he still meant them when he won the tournament. 

"Of course that’s what I want,” I chirped. Cedric smiled, then grabbed my waist to twirl me around. “Okay, well it's getting late and you've got to concentrate so I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered, kissing him quickly once more before heading up to my room.

"Yeah, you're right, goodnight Raven, I'll see you in the morning," he said softly. 


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the Great Hall with the intense feeling of anxiety for today. The first task Cedric and the others were to participate in started today. They were all to battle a dragon of some sort. I was worried for Cedric but I also had more confidence in him than I did in Harry even though he had overcome lots of things in three years, the dragon was bigger than any dementor or Basilisk he's had to face in the past. I spotted Harry at the Gryffindor table with his friends and I decided to wish him luck before it was too late. Walking  over to Harry I rested my hand his shoulder then waited for him to turn around.

"Good luck today Harry, remember to concentrate and just focus on battling the dragon and you'll be perfectly fine," my voice felt a little shaky as I spoke but I got my point across. Harry smiled weakly at me as he shook his head for gratitude. "Morning, Hermione, where's Ron? Doesn't he usually sit next to you guys?" I asked, changing the subject. Hermione looked at the empty seat next to her and nodded.

"Ron's a bit jealous of Harry so they aren't speaking to one another," she answered. I frowned a little bit, I thought that Ron was going to be with Harry through thick and thin.

"I'm sorry and if it's any consent, Harry, if you need to anyone to talk to then I'm here no matter what the other Hufflepuffs say," I assured him, rubbing his back.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Harry responded, in his normal unamused voice.  I smiled back at him and nodded happily with just little bit of sorrow lingering behind it. Hearing my name being called by Cedric I wished Harry good luck again and left him to meet up with Cedric.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, partly serious partly happy. Cedric nodded, not really knowing how to answer my question in serious or happy way.

"Um I'm ready that's for sure, I've got a plan and everything," assured Cedric. I bit down on my bottom lip trying to look convinced and happy for him but I couldn't help worrying.

"Better eat your breakfast, you're going to really need your strength today," I ushered Cedric. We both sat down and started to eat the food on our plates but three bites into a cinnamon-sugar bagel and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I sat the bagel back onto the plate then pushed it back, the very sight and smell of the food made me feel nauseated.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" asked Cedric, his mouth full of disgusting food; I shrugged and shook my head as a response.

"Just not hungry, that's all," I retorted back to him, not making full eye contact.

"You should still eat something," Cedric stated, after swallowing down the food he had been chewing. I peered back at my plate, sneered at it then shook my head again. Cedric sighed loudly, "I didn't want to do this but you you should know that two can play at this game." Cedric put down his fork and pushed his plate back leveling it with mine; my eyes widened in a puzzled manner.

"No, Ced, you have to eat you're battling a  _ dragon  _ today -  I'm only watching you do it," I argued.

"You need your strength too, just because you aren't battling a dragon doesn't mean that you shouldn't eat and if you aren't going to eat then I won't either," Cedric stated stubbornly.

"You're  _ really  _ going to act like this?" I asked. Cedric nodded his head, I knew that he wouldn’t  eat unless I did so I pulled my plate back feeling the weight of defeat coming down on me with every bite I took. I forced every swallow and pushed the vomit down. Soon we all evacuated to the arena where the four champions would face their task.

I held Cedric's hand as tight as possible until he had to go to the champions' tent and even then I didn't feel ready to let go just yet. Cedric started to head towards the tent but my hand kept him from going forward, he looked back at his hand  my hand felt glued to his. Cedric gazed at my face with concern. He came closer to me and I felt like my hidden fear was about to surface.

"Cedric I'm really scared for you," I whimpered, looking at our intertwined hands. With Cedric's free hand he put it on my cheek forcing me to look at him but looking at him made it harder for me to not cry; so far I had been successful in doing so but that didn't stop my eyes from burning and turning red.

"Hey, there's no reason to be scared, I'll be perfectly safe and if something goes wrong I'll have the teachers and Dumbledore to help so you have nothing to worry about," he promised, for some reason it didn't make me feel any better. 

"I know about the teachers but ever since the names were pulled out of the cup, I've had the worst feeling - like something really bad is going to happen to you or my brother or to one of the other champions," I admitted. Cedric's hand left my face and embraced my other hand, my eyes were gripped by his.

"Raven I told you back when my name came out of the Goblet that I would stay alive and that we would graduate Hogwarts and have a future together but in order to do that I need you to have faith in me and have faith that I will survive. Can you do that for me? For us?" the word 'us' is what got me. I nodded then quickly kissed his cheek while releasing is hands.

"You bet I can - stop standing around you've got a dragon to battle," I reminded him with a convincing  smile. Cedric returned the smile then walked off to the Champion's tent. I watched him go then I met up with Isla and Grace to sit up in the stands with the roars of four dragons echo throughout the crowds, made the hairs on my neck and arms raise as far as they could.

"So are you nervous?" I asked Grace and Isla, not making eye contact.

"I'm really concerned for Viktor, I hope he doesn't get seriously injured," whined Grace. Isla and myself looked over at her, watching her swoon with worry until she noticed that Isla and I were staring at her with both of our eyebrows raised.

“Don’t judge,” she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sounds like someone's got a crush on a champion!" I said in a singing manner while poking her in the stomach. Isla was giggling with me until Grace slapped my hand away and looked back at the arena with her arms folded.

"Everyone's got a crush on Krum or at least someone from his school," Grace defended, sharply. I eyed Isla who wasn't looking at either of us but up at the school, making completely evident that she had a crush on someone too. We both turned to her, grabbing her shoulders we forced her to face us.

"What's his name?" I asked my voice going high pitched at the end. Isla suddenly bursted with information, talking a million miles an hour until we ordered her to slow down.

"Okay, sorry, so he's name is Edmund Karff – " Grace and I started to launch into laughter, we were laughing so loud people were beginning to stare at us in bewilderment. " – don't laugh at his name!"  Isla snapped darkly, we started to slow our laughter until it eventually stopped but before Isla could tell us anything else about her  _ beloved Edmund Karff  _  a canon went off  and Cedric walked out into the arena and started to battle the dragon. My heart stopped and my breath remained in my throat. 

Cedric's dragon was a Swedish Short snout  and it came at him without hesitation after a gasp shot out of my mouth, I went back to holding my breath and grasped onto Isla's shoulder. Cedric ducked quickly behind a big boulder then pointed his wand at  a rock far away from him shouted some spell then the rock started move and bump around until it grew four legs. It finally turned into a dog, which started to bark fiercely at the dragon and got its attention. Cedric didn't hesitate, he bolted out of his hiding spot and ran for the egg like he had no tomorrow. I sighed a breath of relief but I shouldn't have, the dragon saw Cedric and immediately blew fire at him, just as he touched the egg. Cedric laid on the ground motionless while the dragon trainers put the Swedish dragon back into its cage. 

I took hold of Isla's arm and squeezed it with all my power praying that Cedric was alright. Professor Dumbledore started to go into the arena but stopped short to see Cedric starting to stand up, his face was black with soot and burns. Professor Dumbledore called a few assistants to help Cedric into the hospital wing and as he was leaving cheers clamored throughout the crowd. If any of the other dragons were like that I couldn't bear to watch Harry battle a dragon. I wanted to be with Cedric.

"Tell me how Harry does?" I asked Isla loudly over the cheering crowd.

"Of course! Go be with Cedric," she responded matching my volume. I left the stadium and hurried over to the Hospital Wing, hoping that he was okay. By the time I actually got there he was allowed to have visitors. Madam Pomfrey left the room to retrieve new bandages for Cedric's burnt face. It didn't look all that bad, to be quite honest, at least I was sure it had looked worse from when he had first gotten the burn. I sat next to him and held his hand like any good girlfriend would.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, softly.

"Besides having a burn that takes up my whole face I'd say I'm doing pretty well," he answered facetiously. I narrowed my eyes while gently smacking his arm.

"You did brilliantly, you know and I'm so proud of you," I acknowledged.

"Were you scared at all?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Not for a single moment," I lied but it was one of those lies that made the other person feel better. I squeezed his hand then pulled it up to my lips and kissed them gently.

"This is completely off the subject but you really look like your father, I don't know why I didn't guess but I suppose it's because you have your mother's eyes, I think I'm not exactly sure. I don't think Snape has such lovely green eyes like you," Cedric noted.

"That’s what everyone’s been saying but yeah, my mother did have green eyes but from the pictures I've seen of her I think Harry has more her eyes than I do, like I think he's got more the shape and color, I've only got the color," I corrected him.

"They are still beautiful nonetheless," Cedric commented. My cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet. I knew it and I hoped he somehow knew that I was in danger of falling in love with Cedric Diggory.

"Alright you love doves I'm sorry to split the two of you but I need to re patch those bandages and you need some rest," Madam Pomfrey stated loudly. Standing up from his bedside I backed away slowly letting go of his hand, then turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow Cedric," I called from behind my shoulder. I walked out of the Hospital Wing and started to walk back to the Hufflepuff common room with a light bounce in my step.

"Raven, I need to see you in my office," Snape's low bass voice ordered from behind me. I didn’t expect to see my father in the castle but there he stood, a little ways off from me. 

"Of course," I muttered and followed him into his office. The conversation had to have been a fatherly one because I needed to go into his office. I quietly closed the door behind me then faced Snape with a serious face.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked curiously. Snape turned around sharply with his back to me, then he started to breathe in big huffs until he slowed down and faced me once again.

"It's not what you've done, it's what that  _ boy _ is doing - he's  _ erasing  _ your mind!" Snape snapped. I released a sigh of relief then rolled my eyes at him, for the annoyance on the repeat of the conversation but smiled a little for how unserious this conversation would be.

" _ Erasing my mind? _ All he's ever done to me was make me feel happy and good about myself," I retorted in an assertive tone.

"He's going to tell you that until you or he make a mistake then it's over and I have to deal with it," Snape sneered, turning his head slightly over his shoulder. Shocked, I raised both eyebrows and gawked at him.

"You won't have to deal with it because I've dealt with things by myself for almost seventeen years and besides Cedric thinks that we might have a future together," I sneered back, feeling aggressive. Snape scoffed at me looking away then looked back at me with his cynical black eyes.

"Do you  _ really  _ believe that?" he sneered, still skeptical. I put my hands on my waist and stuck my chin out to him.

"Yes! Weren't you ever so in love with someone that you would believe anything they said? I'm not saying that I'm _ in love _ with Cedric, because I'm not," I demanded. My father turned to face me, his pale skin sunk with sadness, his dark eyes stared down at the floor. Suddenly I felt bad for what I said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't a very nice question for me to ask. Forgive me," I apologized, humbly lowering my head.

"I was in love once and still am but she is lost. You have my forgiveness and my permission to leave now," he forgave quietly.

"Father, I'm terribly sorry," I apologized again before leaving the classroom. I walked down the many corridors until I got into the Hufflepuff common room and echoed Snape's words about being in love in my mind. I just knew that he was talking about my mother but I couldn't have been certain however, I had a gut feeling that told me that it was my mother. I would have to ask him to clarify one of these days. I sat in the common room until everyone came inside, Grace and Isla told me that Harry had won and that it was extremely intense and they were glad I wasn't there because I would've been worried sick. Throughout all the excitement Snape's face and words haunted me until I became capture to a dreamless slumber...


	8. Chapter 8

My fingers thumbed through all the different dresses, letting all the colors slip through my fingers. I had only a week before the Yule Ball arrived but wasn't even sure if I would be going. I knew Cedric had to go because he was a champion but did that automatically mean that I had to go? I wasn't sure but just in case I wanted to pick out a dress. Isla and Grace both had dates and dresses so they went with me to pick out my dress.

"What about this one Rave?" Grace pulled back a Royal Blue dress that had looked like it once belonged to Marie Antoinette with lace that outlined the front and ended with a big bow. I gave her a look that said , ' _ really?' _  Grace looked at it again, shrugged her shoulders then put it back. I had tried on lots of other dresses that either had a really pretty style but ugly color or beautiful color and uncomfortable style. Hope was beginning to fade and I started thinking up excuses to use for when Cedric asked me to the ball.

"Whoa, whoa wait! I've found it!" Isla exclaimed for the fiftieth time.

"That's what you said the last hundred times," I sighed hopelessly, not paying the slightest attention to her or the dress.

"Actually Raven this one looks really pretty ," Grace agreed, I released a deep green dress from my hand to look at the one Isla held. 

      It was a Navy blue satin color that had fake jewels embroidered from the very top of the neckline, which was semi sweet-heart and the crystals faded towards the tummy section. It was finished off by a ribbon that was sewn on the back. The skirt wasn’t super princess poofy but it had volume to it and connected to the ribbon was a sheer layer that split in two. The hem brushed the floor in a flowing manner. The sleeves were long and opened up wider towards the bottoms.To me it was breathtaking, and I knew that I had to try it on. 

In the dressing room, I hoped that it would fit. Cautiously, I pulled the dress over my head, still holding my breath with high hopes that it fit. The dress went over my head and down my body until it stopped and I let out my breath to find that the dress fit so comfortably. It felt like I was wearing a glove on my body, I couldn't help but smile. 

"So how does it fit?" Isla asked urgently. I opened the door then slowly walked out with a half smile crawling onto my face. I gazed at Grace and Isla's excited face as the saw how the dress fit on me.

"I would just like to say that I'm a genius," Isla boasted loudly for the whole shop to hear. Grace and I both shushed her while quietly giggling at her loud voice.

"Yes you are, now let me get it off and buy it so we can leave." I stepped back into the dressing and quickly stripped off the dress and returned to my comfortable clothes. We went up the front desk and paid for it then walked back to Hogwarts.

 

 

      "Hey Raven," Cedric greeted me in the Hufflepuff common room. I quickly handed Grace the dress and she took it up stairs.

"Hey Cedric," I greeted back. Cedric put his hands into mine and smiled down at me and I of course returned the smile.

"I need you to come with me right now," Cedric ordered. I furrowed my eyebrows, baffled by his order.

"I can't Cedric I have to finish my Potions assignment, I've got to write a five page report about Bezoars and I've only got a page and a half of it done," I argued. Cedric sighed while shaking his head.

"Okay but don't get mad at me when it's dinner time," he teased.  I rolled my eyes then headed for one of the tables to start on my paper but didn't get much done, my thoughts kept wondering away from Bezoars and towards what Cedric had said earlier and different thoughts ran through my brain about what he meant but when it came right down to it, I was completely lost. Finally I forced the thought to the back of my brain and concentrated on my paper until it had been done. I glanced at the clock and realized that I was late for dinner. Quickly putting things away I jogged to my seat and sat down next to Cedric.

"Did you finish your work?" He asked casually, looking down at his food.

"Yes, I did," I answered, piling food on my plate.

"Good," Cedric retorted with a slight smirk on his face. He then stood up from his table taking his glass and spoon with him and he started to bang the spoon together trying to get everyone's attention. My head tilted to one side as the crowd started to look around. 

"Can I please get everyone's attention!" He said loudly over the crowd. My eyes widened with confusion as the hall quickly quieted down. "Thank you, I have a special announcement to make!" Cedric turned back around and faced me. My cheeks were red, and my shoulders hunched forward. "Raven, you know that I've liked you from the first year we came here and if I cared for you less I could talk about it more, but to the point, everyday that we're together gives me the strength and motivation to win this tournament and I was wondering if you do me the honor of going to the Yule Ball with me?" My whole face was bursting red. The Slytherin's were rolling their eyes while all the other girls were "awing" at us, even some of the teachers had some facial expressions that showed them remembering their old days when they too were in love - except Snape, he just looked alert and slightly antagonized. 

"I hate you so much that I will go with you," I muttered. Cedric motioned to his ear. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that, what did you say?”Cedric smiled. If looks could kill Cedric would be the most dead human if there ever was one.

“I. Said. Yes,” I growled a little bit louder.  Cedric continued to smile and gathered me into his arms and pressed his lips onto mine and some people cheered while others groaned. After I sat back down I felt too embarrassed to look at anyone, except Cedric and my friends.

"Did the two of you know about that?" I growled, quietly.

"Nope, we were just as surprised as you were, but Cedric that was the cutest thing you could ever have done!" Grace squealed. Cedric looked down at his food, his cheeks turning a little bit red at the compliment.

"Thanks, I told you do come with me the first time," Cedric defended.

"Were you going to do the same thing?" I challenged, raising my eyebrows. Cedric nodded, while smiling. "Why do you treat me so well?" I asked him.

"Because you deserve to be treated right after everything that has happened in your life, I'm just happy that it's me who gets to do it," Cedric answered perfectly. Quickly I kissed his cheek then went back to eating.

                                                                             ********

         The night of the Yule Ball finally came  and my bones felt like they were going to fall apart if I moved. I looked I at myself one last time in the mirror before I headed down into the Great Hall. My hair was curled and my bangs were pinned back; I had very little makeup on. Gray eye shadow was lightly brushed on the top of my eyes and eyeliner traced the top of my eyelids. A soft nude pink lipstick covered my mouth and my nails were the same shade of blue as my dress. 

I left the common room and stared at my feet refusing to look at anyone.  I heard whispers as I walked down the stairs, not knowing if they were for me or if they were just gossiping. As I neared the end of all the staircases  my feet stopped and I had started to feel ridiculous.  _ What am I doing? Is this any way to act? What would mother say if she saw me acting like a coward? What about Snape?  _  I asked myself,  suddenly confidence took over my body. Raising my head proudly I continued down the stairs looking straight ahead. My name was being called and I looked towards the voice and saw Cedric in his dress robes then smiled at him as he met me at the last step. He held his hand out like a gentleman, I took it and reached  the bottom of the stairs.

"Raven, you're beautiful..." Cedric breathed. Blood rose to my cheeks and I smiled.

"You clean up nicely as well, where's everyone else?"I asked. 

"They're already in the Great Hall, remember the champions have to do the first dance so we all have to enter together." The dance, I learned the moves but I was still messing up and tripping over my feet.

"Cedric I don't think that this is a very good idea," I admitted, shamefully. Cedric's jublic face quickly turned to concerned for a moment.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, quickly touching my forehead to look for a temperature. I moved his hand away from my face.

"It isn't that, I'm nervous that I'm going to make you look like an idiot."

"Why would I look like an idiot because of  _ you _ ?" he asked, confused.

"Because I'm bound to fall over my dress or step on your foot or something," I ranted, sorrowfully. Cedric touched my face with his hand and caressed it with care.

"If you should make any of those mistakes then we will look like idiots together and I'll make some to if that'll make you feel better," Cedric offered. "Or, we can walk away right now and then we can come back once the waltz is over," Cedric suggested. I couldn't let Cedric not do something that he wanted to do because of my own bashful fear so I once again sucked up my fears and nodded at him.

"Let's go but promise just one more thing, don't let me fall." Cedric looked me in the eyes with so much seriousness that for a minute, he didn't look like himself. Instead he looked older and more like an adult, it made my heart flutter a bit.

"Never." Then with that, Professor McGonagall ushered us in order and the Great Hall doors flung open and keeping our heads high, we walked into the Winter themed hall with all of Hogwarts applauding the four champions. I smiled lightly and kept walking with Cedric, gripping his arm as tight as I could without hurting him.  

We all got into our separate positions, waited for the traditional music to start then we were off. I counted softly under my breath, trying to not look down at my feet. I let Cedric lead me across the dance floor confident in his promise. Cedric then hoisted me in the air, people clapped then Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stepped onto the dance floor and they started to waltz suddenly everyone was waltzing and I felt more confident in my own dancing seeing how other people were messing up. The song ended and the waltz was over and a modern band took the stage while girls were going crazy Cedric and I separated ourselves from the crowd then started to do our own dancing. A fast song ended and a slow song was being started.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his hand again. I accepted then rested my other hand on his shoulder while he put his hand on my waist then we slowly began to sway to the tempo of the music.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" he asked, in a normal tone.

"It depends, where are we going?" I asked, skeptically.

"Outside, it's a surprise," he answered. I looked around the room and accepted. So we left the Great Hall and went outside pass the carriages and all the way to the Black lake, which was nearly frozen over. We sat down on a tree that faced the lake on one side and Hogwarts’ lights on the other. 

"Raven, there's something that I've wanted to tell you and it isn't going to be easy for me to say," Cedric started to say. Immediately I tensed up at his words, those were the words that guys would say when they were about to break up with a girl. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Were his words just lies? Did he mean anything he said to me in the past? Or was I just overreacting?

"What I'm about to say it's kind of harsh but please don't get it mad at me," Cedric continued, slowly. _ Here it comes.  _ I thought to myself, holding my breath.

"Just say it," I whispered, watching my breath appear out of my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the horrid five words to escape his mouth.

"Okay, I just have to be honest with you and that's an important factor in a relationship, right?"

"Just say it," I repeated grimly. 

"You are a really bad dancer, there I said it - please don't get angry," he pleaded. I stared blankly at him for a moment then started to laugh.

"That was it? That's what you had to drag me out in the freezing night cold air to tell me?" I demanded, sharply, still kind of laughing.

"Yes," he responded. I started to laugh at him again but this time my laugh was loud and obnoxious, he stared in bewilderment. "So I haven't offended you or anything?" he asked, softly.

"No, no I could've told you that I was a bad dancer! I thought you were going to break up with me, to be honest."

"So you have doubts in our relationship?" he asked.

"No, I don't but it's just the way you said it. In the Muggle world, when a boy breaks up with a girl, he does it the exact same way you just did it," I retorted back to him.

"Oh, well the only way you're ever going to get rid of me is if you break up with me or if I die but that's not likely to happen this year," Cedric promised, confidently. I wished I could've believed him about not dying but I still felt a twinge of fear that something bad was going to happen to him but I didn't know what and death could've been one of those options.

"Same here," I shivered. Cedric shrugged out of his black robes and set them on my shoulders. I put my arms through the sleeves then thanked him.

"I think it's time we get back to the castle," Cedric suggested, seeing as some of the lights were going out.

"I think so too," I agreed. We walked back up to the castle, hand in hand, not saying a word just enjoying each other's company. We walked all the way up back to the Common Room in silence, while passing a few girls crying on the sides on the stair cases with their friends comforting them. I took Cedric's robe off and handed them back to him, while I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. I moved my lips to kiss his other cheek but Cedric quickly moved his cheek out of the way and replaced it with his mouth. It was simple but to me it felt like the world was fading into complete and utter darkness, leaving only me and him molding into one.

"Goodnight Cedric," I whispered, delicately on his lips. I pulled back from him but he kept coming to me, I slipped my hand towards his lips so that he would know to stop but he then started to kiss my hand. "Cedric, it's late you need your rest and so do I," I reasoned. Cedric finally stopped, while smiling at me.

"Goodnight, Raven," Cedric whispered. I moved from under his arms and headed to my room, with the ghost of his mouth on my hand. Before I gave myself to sleep I realized that the more time I was with Cedric, the more I was falling in love with him.

**Hey guys quick note, sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been crazy busy with work! I'll try and be better! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of months since the Yule Ball and the second task would be taking place tomorrow. Cedric figured out that it was to take place in the Black Lake and he would take swims there every so often while I kept his time. He had an hour to find whatever was going to be taken and none of the other Champions knew what would be taken. I decided to ask my dad, which wasn't a great idea but it was the only idea I had.

"Hello, dad, um I've got a question about the tournament," I spoke softly in his office.

"Did Diggory put you up to this?" he sneered Cedric's last name. Scoffing, I set my hands on my hips.

"Actually no he didn't, I'm here on my own accord. I just want to know what's going to be taken down to the Black Lake," I retorted. Snape paused a while not knowing how to answer my question.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, it's against the rules," he responded with a nonchalant tone.

"So you can't even give me a  _ hint _ ?" I asked, pushing a little. Snape continued grading papers and shook his head. 

"No, I can't and I won't," he replied. Sighing and rolling my eyes, I tried one last time.

"Is that your final answer, then?" I probed, giving him one last opportunity to give me an answer.

"Yes," he answered, not looking up at my face.

"Okay, well then I better get going," I finished with a huge sigh. Turning to leave Snape's voice caught me as I stood at the threshold.

"I forgot to mention that you are needed by Professor Moody right about now, so I suggest you go see him instantly, oh and Raven, would you be so good to tell your half brother to stop  _ stealing  _ from my Potions Cabinets?" He sneered the last part, like the fact that Harry and I being siblings repulsed him.

"I highly doubt it's Harry stealing from you but I'll tell him anyway, if that'll make you happy," I answered, with a huge sigh. I left his office and headed down into Professor Moody's office. 

        Sometimes I wished that I hadn't known who my father was because at least I didn't have to wonder how to make him happy but then again, I would've wondered about my mother and whether or not she was a whore - apart of me still kind of thought that, only because I never knew what she was like and I didn’t know how she was in school. You’d think living with my mother’s parents I would know more about her but I didn’t. They never liked talking about her so I had nothing to go on..

I was just about to go into Moody's office when my shoulder was tugged on, I looked behind me and saw Cedric.

"Hey, didn't you hear me calling you?" he asked faintly panting.

"Sorry, no too deep in thought I guess. I'm  just about to go to Moody's office – Snape said he needed to see me."

"What's wrong?" he asked, softly.

"Nothing really, I'm just really confused right now, that's all," I answered truthfully.

"Confused about what?" he asked.

"It's a uh fatherly thing," I responded vaguely, not really wanting to talk about it. Cedric looked around both sides of the corridor, seeing that the coast was clear we moved to the wall and sat on a nearby bench with his arm wrapped around me.

"What's happened?" he asked very softly.

"Nothing that's the thing. I've tried  _ everything  _ to make him happy but it's the same tone and face all over. I'm beginning to think that he didn't even want me to know about him. I still think that he's my teacher instead of a dad. I always thought that when I met my father it would've been a happy time but it's only been hard work, trying to please him or at least trying to make him smile," I complained to Cedric. Cedric pondered on my words, thinking of some kind of explanation for his behavior.

"Well maybe he really loved your mother and when she died, he felt heartbroken and maybe you act so much like your mother that he's reminded of the sorrow  he felt when he lost her," Cedric offered. It made a lot more sense than anything else but it also sounded bad.

"Great, so it's my fault that my own father hates me," I groaned.

"No, no, no, no I didn't mean it like that, I only meant that – what I'm trying to say his, if he doesn't like you for you then that's a loss for him but I'm sure he does love you - in his own way and if that doesn't satisfy you then know that my family  _ will  _ love you. Maybe you could come for a visit over summer and I could introduce you to them and actually, my father will be here during the third task and I'll introduce you to him - properly. Stop trying to please others, you'll go mad if you do, just do what you'll make you happy."

"Thanks, I better go see what Moody needs," I sighed. Cedric kissed the top of my head then helped me onto my feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I called right as I opened the door to the  Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Cedric waved back then I shut the door behind me. "Professor Moody? I'm here! I was told that you needed to see me!" I called in the darkness of the room.

"Good evening, Miss Evans and how are you?" he asked, emerging from his private office upstairs.

"Fine and yourself?" I asked keeping the tone light, I didn’t need anyone else knowing about my daddy issues right now. Moody smiled kind of sinisterly at me, which gave me a sense of uneasiness. 

"Peachy," he replied sarcastically. I heard some mumbling  then my world instantly went black.

 

 

      I felt wet, cold but alive. My head broke out of the water  and I heard the applause of students. I felt so disoriented but Cedric looked at me, with a wide grin on his face.

"What's going on?" I yelled over the cheers.

"Tell you in a minute, just keep swimming towards the dock," Cedric yelled. I did as he said and kept on swimming  until I was pulled up by some of the students on the docks; then wrapped in a number of towels. Other student’s hands were patting my shoulder, giving me "good jobs". After they wrapped Cedric up I went towards him and he took me into his arms and held me tightly.

"Will you please tell me what just happened?" I asked feeling confused and irritated.

"I just completed the second task - it was you that they took. You were at the bottom of the Black Lake in some kind of Mermaid world and I saved you," Cedric answered. The crowd started to cheer again as Viktor Krum and Hermione came out of the water.

"Did all the Champions have people that were taken down into the lake?" I asked him.

"Harry had beaten me down into the bottom but I guess he didn't know which one to choose and the hour is up," Cedric informed. Just as he finished, Ron and Fleur's little sister emerged out of the water shortly followed by Harry. The crowds got even louder as Harry came up out of the water and came up onto the docks. I pushed my way through to him and gathered him into my arms and squeezed him tightly.

"I'm so glad you aren't hurt Harry!" I yelled at him after releasing him.

"Attention! Now that we've all got our Champions it's time to place them!" The crowd went silent to let Dumbledore speak. "Now the two tied for first is Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter because he saved two lives instead of one and in second place Viktor Krum! Which leaves Miss Fleur in third place! The last task will take place on the twenty fourth of June!"

Cedric took his arms and wrapped them around me, pulling him close to me as we entered a boat that would be taking us back to land. On the way back, Cedric explained how he was worried that I didn't show up and he almost didn't even go to the task but  he knew that I would've wanted him to go even if I couldn't make it and he had been absolutely right. Then he told me that when he saw me in the Black Lake that he didn't even hesitate to grab me but then he saw Harry trying to decide on who to take because he had both of his friends on the bottom. We walked all the way back to the castle and got into new clothes then took a walk outside, away from the castle.

"I wouldn't mind living at Hogwarts forever," I mused, looking at the magnificent castle.

"Really? I want to explore and travel to America, just see what it's like," Cedric added.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, you mind if I tag along after I'm done helping Snape?" I asked.

"You're going to be helping Snape?" he asked in disbelief. "What happened to making yourself happy?" he demanded.

"Calm down for  just a minute and let me explain. I'm teaching Potions when Snape can't make it and I'm not doing it for him but I'm doing it because I might want to be a teacher and he would be helping me with that and I wouldn't be doing it for the rest of my life just until I don't want to teach anymore or until I get sick of Snape" I explained. I felt kind of horrible saying that I was going to get sick of Snape, it didn't feel right in my mouth.

"Okay, if that'll make you happy then I'll wait,” he grinned.

"Or you can go to America right after school while I teach and when you come back we'll see if we still feel the same that we're feeling now and we'll take it from there, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," he retorted. Cedric took me in his arms and started to kiss me more passionately than ever before. Our mouths moved as one our bodies melted into each other and our minds were thinking as one. I had never felt so happy before in my life and I didn't think anything was going to get any better.

"It's late and we have classes tomorrow, let's get going," I suggested, breaking apart.

"Do we have too?" Cedric asked, kissing my cheeks. 

"Yes, we have too, now let's get a move on before you’re missed, mister first place." We walked back  to the castle both feeling as happy as could be.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Raven, can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked me during study hall. My emotions were suddenly kicked into sister mode and I nodded earnestly.

"Of course, in private or is right here alright?" I asked, lightly. Harry looked around, meeting everyone's face who was glaring at him.

"I was kind of hoping that it could be in private," he said lowly. Nodding, I gently patted Cedric's sleeping shoulder he woke up abruptly like he had just gotten caught sleeping during class.

"Hey, I'm going to go talk with Harry, I'll be right back, okay?" I whispered. Cedric with his eyes still closed, smiled and nodded back to sleep.

"Have fun, I'll see you at dinner," he slurred. I giggled faintly, kissed his head and then stood up from the table and followed Harry out of the Great Hall and out of the castle and towards the empty Quidditch stands. He sat down, peering down at his feet, it was then that I realized that something was bothering him. I moved over to him the plummeted down next to him with a huge sigh.

"Harry, what's bothering you?" I asked, concerned. He didn't answer me at first so I listed things that could've been bothering him, "Is it your classes? Is it other Hufflepuffs or any other student? Are you worried about the third task? Harry, I'm your sister – well half sister but we share somewhat the same blood – look, what I'm trying to point out is that you can tell me whatever it is. You and I are family, you can trust me with whatever you need to be said," I comforted.

"It's this dream I've been having all year," Harry finally confessed. I scooted closer to him so I could hear more clearly.

"A dream or a nightmare?" I questioned.

"A nightmare. In the dream I'm in some kind of house and I'm going up the stairs and I hear voices coming through a cracked door. I lean in to hear the conversation but the door opens and I see Peter Pettigrew – the man who betrayed our mother, anyway he stands in front of the door and I hear a kind of slithery voice telling him to step aside then he says the Killing curse and I wake up," Harry explains to me. I saw the fear in his eyes as he spoke to me. I rested my arm around his shoulder pulled him close to me like any good sister would.

"Harry, it was only a dream, it doesn't mean anything," I tried to reason with him but Harry shook off my arm and stood on his feet then moved closer to the railing with his back still to me.

"That's thing, it  _ does _ mean something because I've had the same dream since the day before the Quidditch World Cup. The day Hermione got there was the first night that I had the dream and it's followed me every night, you can't say that it doesn't mean anything. I've got a bad feeling about the last task," Harry admitted. He must've had a point, I've had the same bad feeling every since Cedric's name got picked. Standing I turned to Harry and sighed.

"Harry, what would you say if I told you that I've had a bad feeling about the tournament this whole year?" I asked, looking at the side of his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked turning towards me.

"Ever since the Champions names were called, I've had this terrible feeling that something really bad was going to happen. I don't know what or how or even when, I just  _ feel  _ something is going to happen and it scares me," I confessed, truthfully.

"What can we do about it?" Harry asked. Sighing I set my sights away from him for a moment before shrugging and shaking my head.

"There's nothing we  _ can _ do about it, if something bad happens then it happens, let's just pray it doesn't happen to either of us."

"Yeah." Harry responded. I shivered slightly then yawned and realized that it had to be about time for dinner to start.

"Let's get back, its getting late and dinner is probably about to start," I suggested. Harry, who looked like he just bounced back into reality and nodded. On our walk back to the castle we talked about his life with the Dursley's and how I am unfortunately related to them. I told him about Grandma and Grandpa, I told him that  one of my wishes was that he could’ve gotten to meet them and get to know them before they passed.

"Have you had any luck finding your father?" he asked casually. My heart and head were telling me two different things and I chose to obey the one that told me to lie... again.

"No, I haven't but I'm getting closer, I can feel it," I prevaricated. Nausea swelled inside of me because of the lies. When we finally entered the castle I made my way to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Cedric who looked as happy as a little school boy. We made it just as the food appeared.

"Hey, what's happened?" I asked him.

"Nothing important," he answered and starting putting his food on a plate. Dissatisfied with his answer I nudged Cedric in the side, which was his ticklish spot.  Cedric twitched at my touch then turned to meet my face.

"I don't care if it isn't that important, I want to know," I said persistently.

"My father arrived, he's actually sitting next to your father coincidentally but don't worry I haven't told him, so you can breathe." I glanced up towards the teachers table and saw my father and I recognized Cedric's father, Amos Diggory, immediately I hunched over my plate.

"You aren't introducing me now are you?" I asked, shyly.

"I don't see why not, but let's wait until after everyone leaves, no need to embarrass you again is there," he teased. Smirking at him, I  rolled my eyes and started to put food on my own plate, when a terrifying thought occurred to me.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I asked my voice hollow, stomach tensed with nerves.

"Of course he'll like you and my mother will love you, just be yourself," Cedric pointed out. I looked back at the table and saw that Snape and Mr. Diggory deeply engaged in a conversation. 

My mind started to wander off into a deep thoughts about what the two men were discussing and I wondered if Snape was being nice or if he was being a nuisance. Out of nowhere, I heard a snapping sound that caught my attention off of the men and back to whoever was causing the snapping sound.

"Hello? Earth to Raven?" Grace asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face. Immediately I was brought back to earth.

"What?" I asked, dazed.

"Did you finish Flitwick's homework?" she asked.  I picked at my brain for the answer then realized that I didn't finish it and if I didn't finish it then I would flunk the class. I smashed my hand against my face.

"No, I didn't I guess I'll just finish it tonight but it isn't due until after the third task, which is tomorrow so you and I have nothing to worry about," I answered with a breath of relief.

"We need to go," Cedric interrupted. I knew what he meant so I took one last look at the table and saw that Mr. Diggory was gone but my father remained at the table. 

Nervously, I followed Cedric's footsteps out of the Great Hall all the way up to the Hufflepuff common room trying to breathe evenly chanting silently   _ act like myself _ . Cedric put in the password and almost as soon as we entered Cedric was engulfed with hugs by his father. I stood far off so that Cedric could enjoy the moment with his father. Cedric in his happiness, remembered that I had been standing a little far off from them and released his father and introduced him to me. I held my breath and prepared myself for a hurricane.

"Father, this Raven Evans, the girl I've been seeing all year," Cedric introduced. I smiled politely then shook hands with Mr. Diggory.

"You look familiar, have we met?" he asked, happily.

"Uh no sir – not properly, you see I was with the Weasley's and Harry Potter when we all grouped up to go to the World Cup," I explained. Mr. Diggory searched his thoughts then a smile beamed onto his face.

"Ah yes, I remember you now, you're Lily's daughter and I remember passing you on our little walk to the Portkey so good to see you again and Cedric's been treating you well has he?"

"Oh yes, more than I could have deserved," I replied back, glancing at Cedric with a small smile. " You definitely have a son to be proud of Mr. Diggory," I added at the end. Cedric rolled his eyes with a tiny smirk on his face.

"Thank you, it's always a good thing to hear," he responded.

"Will you be staying to see him in the third task?" I asked,curiously. Mr. Diggory nodded his head, still smiling.

"Along with Mrs. Diggory," he replied. I smiled wider at him.

"How exciting," I smiled.

"Now, Miss Evans may I ask you a question – it's quite personal though so you don't have answer it if you do not wish too," Mr. Diggory, clearly unable to bottle up his curiosity any longer.

"No, go right ahead."

"Right, um  you see I can't help but notice that you look awful a lot like Professor Snape, is there any relation?" he asked, softly.

"Dad," Cedric groaned. I felt shocked, Mr. Diggory had been the first to make a correct guess.

"It's okay Cedric, I don't mind. To answer your question Mr. Diggory, um yes. Professor Snape happens to be my Father," I paused for a moment, "You see I was only three when my mother died and my muggle grandparents knew but they never told me and they never got to tell me themselves before their passing," I answered truthfully.

"Oh, you poor thing, I’m glad you know about your father - interesting fellow,” he replied lightly.

“Yes and I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone Mr. Diggory, you see only a few people know and with Rita Skeeter about I don’t want to be the subject of the Daily Prophet,” I urged. With a perpetual grin on his face, he nodded while waving his hands.

“You don’t need to worry about me spilling the beans Ms. Evans,” he paused while I let a breath of relief out of my chest. He turned to the both of us, "You two should be off to bed, got a big day tomorrow," Mr. Diggory urged before gathering his son in a hug. Then he warmly turned to me and hugged me - at first I felt tense but I quickly relaxed in his embrace.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Miss Evans and I plan on seeing you tomorrow.”

"Thank you, sir." Mr. Diggory beamed a smile at us then left the Common room through the portrait hole.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I exhaled.

"I'm so sorry that you had to tell him about your father," Cedric apologized but I sniggered at him.

"Well he guessed it, can’t really lie about it when he already knows,” I smiled. Cedric stared at me with such affection, I felt almost too exposed for comfort.

"Why is it that you are so perfect?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me. I scoffed at his statement while blood spread through my cheeks.

"Perfect? Oh please Cedric I am far from perfect, I mean I'm  lying to my little half brother, when I shouldn't have too and I'm lying to everyone but you are gentle, respectable, smart, handsome, polite, brave, determined and it seems that you have no fault, so if anyone is perfect in this relationship it's you Mr. Diggory," I corrected him with a smile. Cedric scrunched his face into disagreement then he shook his head.

"Well together we are perfect, and we're perfect together."

"I can agree to that," I concurred.

"Tomorrow we're going to go off together to Hogsmeade and just ditch," Cedric declared. I raised one of my eyebrows with fake shock.

"Oh really, the good boy is going to ditch class?" I asked cynically.

"I've been good all seven years what's one day going to do to me?" he asked.

"Count me in!" I announced to him. "Except one thing, how do we get away?" I asked.

"Easy, we wear muggle under our robes, go down to breakfast like everyone else except afterwards we make it look like we're going to Care for Magical Creatures and walk all the way to the Forbidden Forest then apparate from there. I've already thought of it, you have nothing to worry about unless your father or another professor catches us of course."

"Then let's make sure that doesn't happen, but your father is right, let's go to bed. I'm going to need my beauty sleep," I joked.

"If you get anymore beautiful I just might die," Cedric mused. When he said the word 'died,' a pang of fear swept over me, a deep fear that I just couldn't explain.

"Please don't die," I pleaded softly, breaking the joking air.

"You have nothing to worry about," Cedric comforted, quickly putting his arms around me.

"I mean it Cedric, don't get yourself killed for eternal glory," I pleaded with the utmost seriousness in my face,pushing against him.

"I promise, I'll see you tomorrow," Cedric whispered.  He softly kissed my lips before we both headed up to bed.

The next morning I got up extra early to get ready for our ditch day. Cedric had to be back at Hogwarts before dinner so that he could make it in time for the last task. Underneath my school clothes, I wore a yellow tank top which would be completed with a black cardigan which was being stored in my book bag along with my blue bell bottom jeans. I gathered all of my hair to one side and braided it so it looked nice but not suspicious.

 Afterwards I waltzed down back to the common room, sat down on the couch with a book I brought to Hogwarts. It wasn't a muggle book, it had been my mother's scrapbook. I saw pictures of her when she was a baby all the way up to when she was my age at Hogwarts, there were even a few pictures with Snape in them. He looked so happy that it didn't that he didn't look like himself then I saw Harry's father James, I faintly noticed that my mother didn't look as happy as she did in the other picture, she still looked happy but something had changed in her face. I turned the next picture and then there was my mother with a baby in her arms, I guessed that it was Harry but then I looked down at the caption and it read: It's a girl!  It had been a picture of me when I was first born, in the picture was also James, I frowned a little bit then I thought of an idea.

"Accio scissors and paste," I muttered softly. A few seconds later the paste and scissors were in my hands and I had started to cut out Snape in the only photo that I had then I glued him where James had been. Once it had dried, I gazed at my creation and felt proud, warm and complete.  _ "This is how it was supposed to be,"  _ I thought to myself. I closed the book but kept the picture out in front of me. I started to walk back up to the girl's dormitory when I slightly bumped into Cedric, I immediately smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" he whispered with a quiet mischievous aura about him.

"Yeah, we're going to need to stop somewhere so I can finish changing then we should be set."

"Wonderful – hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the scrapbook.

"Oh, this has pictures of my mother, when she was growing up, I kind of took it after my grandparents died but I never had time to look at it, even with all the summers at the Weasley's but my mother was so beautiful," I mused while showing him a picture of her. Cedric examined her and then he would look at me, he continued to do that for about three minutes.

"You really do have your mother's eyes and so does Harry, I guess that was the most popular gene, right?"

"Thanks it probably is, let me put this back before anyone else wakes up." I jogged to my bed and put my book under my bed then put the picture that I made under my pillow case then walked back to Cedric, who was sitting on the couch. Some of the girls were starting to get up while I was leaving. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I went to sit down next to Cedric and put my legs onto his thighs, Cedric rested his hands on the tops of my calves and smiled.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

"A little bit but I don't want to talk about the tournament, school or dangers today. Today is all about us and only us, alright?" My stomach warmed at the ‘us’ in the conversation. He’d been right though, all year it’s been about the tournament and danger, we needed some time to just be a couple.

"Alright," I agreed with cheeky smile.

"I think it's safe to go down into the Great Hall, plus I'm starving," Cedric persisted. I giggled at him, took his hand into mine then together, we walked down the steps into the Great Hall when we were stopped by a woman's shrill voice of excitement.

"Cedric!" the woman shrieked. Cedric and I turned around and Cedric's mother came bounding up the corridor to roughly embrace her son. I slipped my hand out of Cedric's while he and his mother could greet each other.

"Mother, I thought you weren't coming until tonight?" Cedric asked, arms still around his mother.

"I was darling but I simply couldn't wait anymore! I just needed to see my Cediboo before he went off to the last task. Oh darling I'm so proud of you!" she complemented. Mrs. Diggory, pulled away from her son then noticed me standing me far off from them, she instantly frowned at me and even though I wanted to frown back I kept smiling, it was very difficult. "Um Cedric, who might this  _ charming _ young lady be?" she sneered. Cedric apparently didn't notice the sneer and answered normally. He took my hand then pulled me closer to his mother, who was actually pretty intimidating.

"Mother, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Raven Evans," Cedric introduced. I waited for her to thrust her hand out so that I might shake it but she didn't even flinch, instead, she glowered at me.

"Did you say Evans? My dear girl, was your mother Lily Evans?" she asked, grimly.

"Yes miss, she was," I answered quietly. Mrs. Diggory didn't look convinced at my answer.

"But I thought Harry Potter was born from Lily Evans," she baffled.

"He is ma'am but you see, um Harry Potter is my half brother, we share the same mother but not the same father," I answered.

"Surely father must've told you this last night," Cedric broke in, using his tone to hint to his mother to move on from the subject.

"No, your father and I didn't talk about her, we were too busy talking about our little boy." Mrs. Diggory took a little bit of Cedric's cheek then squeezed. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at  Cedric's now scarlet face of embarrassment but he pushed her hand away, Mrs. Diggory looked shocked.

"Mother, I'm not five years old and we need to get going, we'll see you later, alright?" Cedric asked, a little irritated.

"Okay, goodbye my sweet boy and I'll see you later," she said, cheerfully.Mrs. Diggory glowered at me one last time before going the opposite direction. Cedric and I continued into the Great Hall where the tables were quickly filling up.

"I don't think your mother likes me very much," I confessed. Cedric scoffed at me then we sat down together.

"Are you kidding me? She loves you! She just shows it differently than others and besides, I don't think your father likes  _ me _ very much," Cedric muttered the last bit under his breath. I glanced at the Teacher's table and saw Snape looking down at his food.

"You don't know that," I whispered back. Cedric took his turn to peer at the Teacher's table.

"I think I have a good idea because of how he's been treating me in class all year," Cedric mumbled.

"Well he hates everyone," I assured, brushing it off.

"Or he's jealous that his daughter being taken away from him from some measly boy," Cedric suggested.

"No, that isn't it but I guess that why your mother doesn't like me, because I'm taking her  _ Cediboo _ away," I mimicked his mother, laughing in the end.

"Parent's, always so possessive," Cedric sighed.

"You got that right," I agreed. Cedric and I mounded our plates with food and ate normally.

I was beginning to feel a little anxious, I didn't want to get caught but I kept up my normal expressions throughout the whole meal until students started to leave. I glanced at Cedric and he nodded then we both got up and walked out of the Great Hall like we would any other day, except today we were sneaking out of the castle. We walked outside, along with some other students who were giving us weird looks because every two minutes we were looking behind us for a teacher or something. We managed to sneak into the forest and Cedric was about to apparate until I stopped him.

"Hang on a minute Cedric, I'm going to go behind that big tree over there and finish changing, I'll be fast." I ran over to the tree and quickly stripped out of my school skirt then pulled on my jeans. I looked behind the tree and saw I Cedric looking out for any signs of stray students or teachers. Then, like lightning I stripped off my button shirt and vest then pulled on my black cardigan. Finally, I stuffed my clothes into my book bag and emerged from my hiding spot.

"Okay, we can go now Cedric,"  my voice started out excited but then ended slowly, Snape had been standing next to Cedric with his normal disagreeable disposition and his arms folded.

"Did you really think that you could skip class without  _ me  _ noticing?" Snape asked, in his slow bass voice.

“I- just - we just wanted -” I started but Snape shot me a hard dark look that made my mouth close.

"Now this is something that I expected of  _ you  _ Mr. Diggory but not my own daughter." It felt weird for Snape calling me his  _ daughter  _ in front of Cedric and I couldn't let him blame this all on Cedric.

"No, it's my fault, I wanted to ditch classes because he's been so busy this year and we haven't had any time for just ourselves and after school is over, Cedric's going to America while I'm staying here to help you, don't you think that you could maybe possibly let this slide? Please, Dad?" I begged, I didn't suspect any hope for this lost cause.

"I suppose since you haven't gotten in any trouble this year I could look over and pretend I did not see you but you bring her back before dark, do you understand me Mr. Diggory?" Snape sneered. I couldn't believe it, Snape had just done a nice thing for me!

"I understand completely sir, thank you and I promise I'll keep her safe," Cedric said, sounding older. Snape lightened his mood a little bit and I swear that he faintly smiled. I couldn't contain myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck and quickly pecked him on the cheek but just as I quickly as I kissed him I let go of him. Cedric wrapped his arms around my waist as we apparated into Hogsmeade. Cedric then went inside a store to change into his muggle clothing; he came out wearing a purple shirt and jeans.

"Okay, where do you want to go first?" he asked. Looking around at the many options I decided on a bookstore first. I bought a few items there then we went to a prank shop that Cedric wanted to go and by the time we got out of there we had both gotten hungry so we went to the three broomsticks and ate there. Afterwards, we went to Honeydukes, when we left that store it was nearly time to start heading back to Hogwarts. We decided to walk to the gates then apparate back to Hagrid's house.

"I had so much fun today, Cedric,” I sighed contently

"Yeah I did too, I guess Snape doesn't hate me after all," he replied, astonishingly. We reached the gates and apparated back to the exact spot from earlier in the morning. I started to walk but Cedric stayed while pulling my hand back.

"What is it?" I asked, an ever so small twinge of worry entered my body while I trudged closer to him. "Is there something wrong?" I inquired.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, there's just something I've been wanting to tell you since the Yule Ball but I couldn't find the perfect moment to do it until now," Cedric paused for a moment while I sat in bewilderment.

"Raven Evans Snape, we've been together since the end of the summer and when my name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire, you've been nothing but supportive of me and after the Yule Ball I knew that I was – I am deeply in love with you." Once he finished, I felt warm tears of happiness coat my eyes but I compelled them to stay back.

"Are you serious? Like  _ love  _ love?" I asked, shakily. Cedric laughed at me but answered, "Yes, I'm really in love with you and I just wanted you to know that I will love you forever and I want to know, if you love me too." I couldn't speak. I felt my lungs being clogged, I nodded my head to show him my answer. "Yes?" Cedric clarified with hope filtered in his voice. I couldn't speak, only nod.

"Yes, I love you too," my voice cracked at the end of my sentence. Cedric took me in his arms and swung me around. "I can't believe that after so many years of sorrow that you can just pop out of nowhere and say that you love me, I couldn't be happier," I cried.

"That's makes two of us, let's get back to the castle, they're probably starting dinner right about now and not only will my parents be wondering where we are but so will your father," Cedric remarked. I agreed then we walked back to the castle with the biggest smiles on our faces. Every now and then we would stop and kiss for a moment. It was real, nothing could wrong after today!

At the task I sat in the crowds with Isla and Grace telling them about my day and what Cedric said. They both squealed, just then Professor Dumbledore came out and announced the Champions. Cedric and his father came out and I cheered as loud as I could making eye contact with him. "I love you," he mouthed. I mouthed my return of love, after that his father whispered something in Cedric's ear and Cedric replied, which made his face lighten up. Then Krum and Fleur came out followed by Harry and I cheered loudly once again. Dumbledore spoke to the Champions for the last time, then the cannons sounded alerting the Champions to leave into the maze, which replaced the Quidditch field. We cheered for a while until they were out of sight, then we all sat down to talk amongst ourselves.

"I can't believe that he said he loved you!" Isla squealed.

"I'm still trying to believe it," I admitted.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you, did you and the twins get in a fight?" Grace asked, curiously. I peered over to them and saw that they were sort of glaring but once I made eye contact, they removed their eyes from me.

"I don't know, let me go ask them." I got up and walked over to them but George left.

"Hey, we haven't talked in ages, is everything alright?" I asked, casually. Fred glowered at me but answered. "I'm fine it's George, who is having the problem," he snapped.

"Why? What's happened? Is it something that I've done?" I asked.

"You haven't spoken more than two words to us this year and  we're supposed to be  _ okay  _ with that?" Fred sneered.

"Look, I'm sorry that you think I've been ignoring you but I haven't, I've just been busy with Cedric and the tournament but I promise to visit the Burrow sometime this summer and it'll just be me, you and George," I comforted.

"Wait, you aren't staying at the Burrow all summer?" Fred asked, in disbelief.

"No I'm going to be studying Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape - he kind of offered me an apprenticeship," I informed him. Fred scoffed, and rested his chin on his palm. "Look, I'm sorry but you'll get to see me sometimes next year because I'm going to be a substitute for Snape or Professor Moody, if he's still around," I defended but Fred didn't believe me.

"Yeah whatever, see you around I guess," Fred scoffed ending the conversation. I folded my arms, hurt by his harsh actions and walked shamefully back to my seat.

"So what's wrong with him?" Isla asked me, I didn't want to relive the whole conversation again so I just shook my head at her. 

Suddenly a brilliant red light appeared from the sky and some teachers flew into the air towards the light and brought back Fleur covered in dirt, with some leaves in her hair. Her fellow classmates sounded disappointed and worried, her Headmistress ran towards her with worry, Fleur came too and seemed disappointed in herself more than anything. This gave me hope that Cedric or Harry were close to winning but they just had one more person to worry about, Krum. 

A few minutes another blast of red lights presented itself in the night sky and I held my breath for a few minutes as the teachers brought back Viktor Krum's body, it seemed that he was possessed and he lit the sky with his spell, himself. Now all we had to do was wait for either Cedric or Harry, I promised myself that I would be happy for anyone who would win.

We were about two hours in the third task when I started to feel a little woozy, I didn't know what from but I felt like something was happening that I didn't know about. I couldn't explain the feeling, I couldn't do anything but _feel_ it. Suddenly I felt pain arouse in my body, I couldn't locate it because it was forming from the inside of my body.

"Raven, are you feeling okay?" Grace asked, concerned. Exactly as she had asked me, I felt better. I looked at her, a little bit disoriented but nodded.

"Yeah, I just had a weird cramp I guess but it's over now, I just want Cedric back," I uttered. Grace rubbed my back for comfort and I leaned into her as we continued to wait.

30 minutes later my half brother and Cedric appeared on the ground with the cup, people cheered but I felt like something was wrong and when Fleur screamed and Cedric didn't move. I stared at his eyes and they were empty - almost lifeless and  it was then that I knew that Cedric Diggory, the man I had fallen in love with had died. I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to run to him but was held back by some people, but I pushed them out of my way and rushed to Cedric's side. I pushed him, shook him, trying anything to arouse him from his everlasting sleep.

"No, Cedric, don't do this to me, no, no , no no no no no  _ no _ !" I screamed, while countless tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt myself being picked up but I fought and fought to stay by his side but the person pulling me was stronger. I being dragged back to the castle, crying and sobbing not looking at the person I was being held by.

"No, Cedric, no no no. You promised!" I screeched up into the sky. I was dragged all the way to the Potions Classroom and I then knew that it was my father who had been dragging me. He slowly released me letting  me sink to the floor. Snape didn't say a word, but I heard the door open and I heard a woman's urgent voice. Snape muttered something then left, leaving me and some woman alone in the room.

I smashed the ground with my fist and bawled some more, and I kept moaning at the world to bring him back to me. I didn't know who was standing in the room with me nor did I care, I didn't care about anything anymore. I only cared about one thing, I cared about who killed Cedric and I thought of the many ways I was going to kill him. Eventually, I heard the door open again and the woman left and new footsteps came closer to me.

"Raven? I'm really sorry, I tried to save Cedric but he wouldn't leave," it was Harry who was talking now. My anger and grief overtook all sense and they spoke instead logic and kindness

" _ Go away Harry _ ! I don't want to talk to you!" I hollered at him. I didn't mean those words but I was too angry and blind to see it.

"Potter, go to the Hospital Wing to get that fixed," Snape ordered. Harry hesitated for a minute then finally left. Snape came over to me and held me in his arms while I sobbed some more. Nothing good ever lasted... nothing.

 

Thank you for reading!!


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I felt my heart tortuously breaking apart piece by piece. I sat up in my bed and wiped my eyes clearing the stray and dry tears. I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to go to the funeral that would be taking place later this afternoon. I wasn't ready to let go of Cedric. I dressed into my regular school robes then tied all my hair in a ponytail and left the common room to visit and apologize to Harry. I knew what happened wasn't his fault, and he needed to know that.

     While I walked, people would stop and point at me then whisper but I ignored them. I didn't care if they pointed, stared or even laughed at me, nothing could affect me now. I reached the Hospital Wing my eyes saw Harry and his friends. Hermione noticed my staring first then nudged Ron's arm who looked at me, they expressed their goodbyes then left me and Harry alone. Hermione patted my shoulder on her way out. I rested myself next to Harry on his hospital bed while trying to come up with the words to say to him.

"I'm really sorry about the things I said to you the other night, Harry," I whispered, staring into my hands, I didn't have it in me to look him in the face. Harry gently took my hand into his but I still couldn't look at him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you when I didn't even know what happened and even then I – will you please tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked quietly. I shut my eyes and nodded. "Cedric and I both got to the cup and we both told each other to take it but I suggested that we take it together. When we did, it took us to a graveyard, - it was portkey. I read the name on one of the tombstones and told him to get back to the cup but he didn't listen to me until it was too late, Pettigrew came out of a room carrying a deformed version of Voldemort and he ...ordered Pettigrew to kill...  Cedric because he wasn't even supposed to be there. I kept yelling at him to get back to the cup but he said he wasn't leaving then he got hit by the killing curse." As Harry explained the rest of the story I imagined it in my head and tears flowed. Harry explained the end of the story about seeing mum and how Voldemort was back and how he also saw Cedric and Cedric said he wanted Harry to bring back his body and Cedric told Harry to tell me that he still loved me, even in death.

"Harry, it was my fault that Cedric died," I cried, Harry seemed extremely confused.

"How could it be your fault, you weren't even there," Harry argued. Finally I looked up at my brother with tears slowly falling.

"No, but I made Cedric promise me that he would try to keep you safe and that's why he didn't listen to you when you told him to go back to the cup, it's all my fault," I sobbed. The pain I had felt before increased to its maximum.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see, I'm sorry, if I could change it then I would in a heartbeat," Harry rushed. I quickly wiped the tears back and maintained my composure. I didn't want to cry anymore but it wasn't going to stop as long as I was there.

"I know but you can't so it's better to not dwell on it, I'm sorry about your arm and I hope that you feel better soon," I released my hand from his then walked out of the Hospital Wing. I started my way to the Great Hall when Draco Malfoy called out my name, I sternly turned around, revealing my pink face to him to his passe.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked, with dark venom in my voice. Draco came closer to me then continued to talk.

"So now that you aren't dating Diggory anymore, maybe you and I can have a go at it huh?" he asked, I scoffed at him then rolled my eyes.

"First of all, keep dreaming and second of all, do even know how inappropriate that is to say today?" I sneered. Malfoy rolled his eyes almost as like he was expecting the answer.

"I can see that you aren't exactly ready yet but how about one kiss?" he pleaded, now I was just getting annoyed.

"I would rather kiss a bloody mandrake everyday for the rest of my life than kiss you once!" I snapped, with so much intensity that if words could kill, he'd been dead by now. Of course Malfoy took offense to my answer then glowered at me.

"Well good because that's what you've  _ been _ kissing until Potter killed him!"

     That went way passed the boundary lines. Say anything about me but you don't talk about my brother like that. I had an adrenaline rush after that so I lunged at him. We both fell to the ground but that didn't stop me from hitting his face, his chest, screaming in his face, damaging anything I could. His friends looked completely clueless except for one of them ran for it, getting a teacher I suspected. I pulled Malfoy's hair and banged his head against the floor until I saw blood then I stopped and resumed punching his face.

"Miss Evans, what do you think you are doing!" McGonagall screeched. She tried to pry me off of Malfoy but my will had been too strong for her so she left to get more help. I kept screaming at Malfoy, telling him that I was going to kill him for what he had said and tears flowed out of my eyes and down my cheeks. Malfoy had his own tears but I didn't care, a large number of students had circled around us, some cheering for me other yelling at Malfoy to not let a girl beat him up. Malfoy found his strength and pushed me off and slapped me across the face then quickly added a punch towards my eye. I could barely feel it, rage ran through my body like electricity.  I charged at him and kept pushing until he hit a wall. Suddenly all was quiet except my screams at him. Snape managed to pry me off of Malfoy then handed me to Professor Sprout,who had a good hold on me. Snape examined Malfoy then sent him and his friends to the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Evans please come with me to see Professor Dumbledore so that we may discuss your violent actions," he commanded lowly. I gave up on my fight, I had gotten my point across to Malfoy. I sighed then nodded while leading the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Why did you do it?" he asked bewildered, "I've known you since you were eleven years old and I know that you couldn't even hurt a  _ spider  _ let alone a student," Snape inquired beside me. 

"He blamed my brother to killing Cedric," I answered. After saying it out loud, I didn't think Malfoy deserved  _ everything  _ I did to him but then again, he needed to be taught a lesson. Snape didn't say anything to me after that, he only muttered the password to enter Dumbledore's office then left me to go see him. I walked up the winding staircase alone then quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in," a weary voice called from the other side. I quickly filled my lungs with air then enter the office. I walked all the way to the front of his desk and was prepared to state my case. "I already know why you are here Raven Snape and I must say that I am a little disappointed in you." I opened my mouth,  but before I could ask him how he knew Dumbledore answered it. "Severus keeps no secret from me and he was in almost the same position you are in when your mother died nearly fourteen years ago. "Snape actually cared for my mother?" I asked cynically.

"No, Severus didn't just  _ care  _ for you mother, he was and still is in love with your mother," Dumbledore explained. I felt my heart thumping a million beats a minute by the truth just spoken but I was also curious as to why he was bringing my father and mother up in the first place.

"Why should I care if my father loved my mother? And what do you mean that he was in the same position as me?" I demanded bitterly. I knew I was being rude but once again I didn't care. I folded my arms across my chest in a sassy manner.

"When your mother died Severus was not in a good place in his life, but that's another story, anyways, he came to me with so much sadness in his face that he blinded it with hatred and he was standing where you are standing now but it's mostly your face that reminds me so much of him," he paused for a moment looking at me  with a small twinkle in his eyes then continued, "you both have the same glare it's quite fascinating really that none of your friends have guessed the relation but I digress, I know that Severus would side with me during this talk. Your father is still consumed with sadness but replaces it with bitterness and distance. He doesn't want you to be like him because of Mr. Diggory, you are far too young to be angry at the world, you have so much life to live but the first step to living your life is letting go, you must let go of Cedric," Dumbledore prescribed. My heart stopped for a moment at the truth in his words.

"I won't ever be able to actually let go of Cedric it's like asking my father to let go of my mother - I won't do it but I will try to not be angry any longer if that would make my father happy," I sighed, giving into him.

"I notice that you focus a lot on trying to make your father happy," Dumbledore pointed out, with a small knowing smile.

"I don’t  _ focus _ on making him happy, however, I just feel like he doesn't even care that I'm his daughter. I just want him to smile because of something I've said or done to make him feel proud. When it comes right down to it, I just feel like a regret," I confessed.  Dumbledore said nothing for a long time.

"Just be yourself, now as for Mr. Malfoy, I'm not going to punish you because it's a funeral today and your record is completely clean but if you're going to be a substitute for Severus or other teachers for that matter then you must learn patience and you must learn how to take insults from students, do you understand?" the old man asked, raising an eyebrow challengingly. I silently nodded.

"Yes, sir," I responded grimly.

"Good girl, you may go now," he added, gesturing towards the door. I turned around and headed for the door but someone else beat to opening of the door and that someone was the unmistakable Lucius Malfoy. His long blond hair was neatly combed and in place. His eyes lingered around the office but finally landed on me.

"Who are you?" he asked, politely. I gulped afraid to tell him but he pushed me aside annoyed and went to Professor Dumbledore.

"Lucius, how nice to see you, may I ask what the occasion is?" Dumbledore asked respectfully. Lucius walked in front of Dumbledore's desk while he answered.

"I was just in the Hospital Wing and saw my son practically bleeding to his death!" he complained loudly. Dumbledore sneaked a gaze at me then returned to Lucius.

"I have just heard but I failed to know the name of the student. Did Draco tell you the name of his attacker?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Lucius searched his thoughts for a while then answered.

"Draco said he was attacked from behind by some wild girl who had a slight better grip on my son but he also told me that he jinxed her like no other person has been before." After his story, I couldn't contain my chuckle any longer and Lucius turned sharply towards me like a hawk ready to kill. "Do you find that funny?" he asked me very slowly.

"Actually I do sir," I answered. I should’ve stayed quiet but Mr. Malfoy turned his body fully away from Dumbledore and he concentrated on me.

"Who are you again?" he sneered.

"The wild girl that beat up your son and I will have you know that he had it coming," I sneered back. "Oh and sir, my name is Raven Evans," I added. Lucius took in everything I said then a flicker of confusion spread across his face but it quickly turned into vexation.

"Why you little – I'm going to get my hands on you and when I do you are going to wish that you had never even looked at my son!" he roared, he started to walk towards me, I moved backwards to the door but couldn't open it so I moved towards the portraits so did Mr. Malfoy. I waited anxiously for Dumbledore to stop him but he never did and I could see that he wasn't going to either so I stopped moving and prepared myself for the beating of a lifetime. Lucius raised his cane up in the air to hit me with it, I slammed my eyes shut and hard, giving up everything.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is going on here?" Snape's slow voice entered. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Malfoy's cane still up in the air and Snape's hand on his arm.

"Ah, it seems that Miss Evans is some wild, crazy woman who attacked Draco Malfoy from behind and Lucius was just about to strike her for it," Dumbledore piped in.  _ Really Professor?  _ I thought to myself.

"What I nearly did doesn't even start the long list that she has to make up for all the things her imbecile mud blood mother did all those years ago!" he snapped. I could see Snape tense and I knew how I could make the situation better. Lucius's arm was back on the floor so I felt more comfortable to do what I was about to do.

"How _ dare _ you call my mother that! How  _ dare  _ you speak of her! You have no right!" I screamed.

"Miss Evans, please retract yourself," Snape ordered, he facial expression hadn't changed and I knew that there was no winning this round.

"Sorry F-professor," I stood down and away from Lucius, feeling embarrassed and anxious about my slip up. "You may go now Miss Evans," Snape added.

"Yes sir," I mumbled, I squeezed past Snape and Lucius and went down into the Great Hall for the funeral to begin, I found a spot near Harry but mostly near my friends.  I sat down next to Grace, she looked at me then did a double take of my face.

"What?" I shrugged.

"What happened to your face? You've got a black eye," Grace pointed out to me. I swiftly touched the spot where Draco had hit me but ignored it to look to the front of the Hall. Dumbledore made his way to the pedestal and began his speech, which brought tears that only covered my eyes but the speeches didn't stop there, after Dumbledore's speech Mr. and Mrs. Diggory both spoke and the tears soon spilled over and I leaned into Grace's shoulder then sobbed again. 

Professor Dumbledore insisted that all of us students should hurry along and get packing, then all of Cedric's friends went up to his parents to give their condolences. I debated whether I should go up or not but by the look on Mrs. Diggory's face, I decided against it. I had my two friends wrap their arms around me and basically help me walk, while I still cried into each of their shoulders. I spotted Fred and George lingering in the corridor staring at me with regret  and sorrow, I stopped walking then released my friends to go talk to them.

" Are you two happy now?" I asked, in a snippy tone. They looked at one another baffled by my demand. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it? You wanted Cedric out of the way so I can be your stupid prank guinea pig again!"I growled.

"No – no you don't understand – " Fred started but I cut him off.

"No  _ you _ don't understand what its like to see the person who had just barely fallen in love with dead right before your eyes!" I snapped.

"Well you don't understand what it's like to see your best friend so miserable but knowing there’s nothing you can do about it!" George retorted with a anger. George hastily walked away leaving Fred with a shocked expression on his face. I had stopped crying and knew that I had  to make things right with George. I jogged after him until he was standing on a balcony. I stood beside him while catching my breath.

"George, I'm so sorry for the things I said, they weren't very nice and I know that you wouldn't want Cedric to die," I apologized,not making eye contact because of how much shame I felt towards the past things I had said.

"Thanks. Does it bother you when Fred and I test our pranks on you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not really, just the ones that cause pain or make my skin change color then have it stay that way for days but that's it, I say things I don't mean when I'm angry but who doesn't?"

"That's true," George retorted.

"I'm sorry for making you miserable – if you were talking about me but I don't know – I don't want to sound conceited by saying that I'm the one that's making you miserable but back there you could've been talking about someone else but then again I – "

"Raven!" George cut me off then I went silent. "Seeing you completely not you, so sad, so broken and me not knowing what to do or how to fix it, that's what killed me, that's what made me feel like killing myself," George clarified.

"George Weasley, don't you  _ ever _ think about killing yourself because of my temporary sadness. I just lost Cedric do you honestly think killing yourself is going to make me or anyone else happy?" I challenged.

"I wasn't really even thinking about it, I just needed something to say to catch your attention," he teased.

"Oh you noob!" I snapped, I playfully punched him in the arm and faintly laughed but the happiness ended quickly. I had depressing thoughts enter my head but I forced a smile on my face.

"What are you going to do, now that you aren't a student here anymore?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him so it'd be a surprise so I shrugged my shoulders and lied...again.

"I don't know, maybe I'll go to the Ministry and search for my father, maybe I'll become an auror I don't know but I do know that I'll visit you and Fred during the summer," I answered.

"Great, so we're still friends?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, we are still friends and we'll always be friends," I added. We embraced each other then went back into the castle to prepare to leave, except for me, I would be staying at Hogwarts.

My heart weighed like an anchor, tying me to this sadness but I knew deep down that I would one day be happy again.


	12. Chapter 12

 

I walked with everyone to the Train platform and explained to them my plans about staying. Most of them were excited for me because they would get to see me next year but my other friends, Grace and Isla didn't approve as much only because I wouldn't get to see them as often.

"Hey Harry um when I get my own place and if you aren't seventeen yet, I was wondering if there was a possibility that you would want to perhaps stay with me unless by then um your Godfather is proven innocent then you could live with him but I'm only saying this as an option but it's your life, you do what you want," I rambled.

"I don't think Sirius is going to be proven innocent anytime soon so I may have to take you up on that offer later in life, am I going to get to see you over the summer?" he asked.

"Yeah, most likely but if you don't," I paused for a moment, holding out the box out from behind me. "Happy Birthday!" I revealed to him a wrapped gift.  Harry smiled at me then took it and unwrapped it. The present was the scrapbook that had my mother's pictures in them but before I gave it to him I had thoroughly gone through it and took out all the pictures of Snape, not that there were many.

"Where did you manage to get this?" he asked happily.

"I inherited it after our grandparents died and I thought now that  I've had for it four year, it's time to pass it on. James is in a few of these pictures too but all I ask is that you take care of it to the best of  your ability," I ordered with a small smile. Harry now wore a serious expression on his face then nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I'll hide it from the Dursley's and what should I do if they have taken it?" he asked.

"Write me and I'll apparate there faster than you can say flabberdoodleluingistic and then I'll show them who's boss, alright?" I comforted. Harry smiled again quickly gave me a hug then left the platform. Fred and George passed me next and I gathered them into my arms, even though I was older they were so much taller than I.

"Write me, the both of you and I promise I'll try to visit you over the summer, alright?" I asked, my arms still wrapped around them.

"Of course," they said together in unison. I smiled at them one last time then released the twins so they could get onto the train and leave. I walked over by Hagrid then waved at the students lingering out of the windows.

"Does it feel strange that yer' not goin' back to yer' old life?" Hagrid asked me once the train started to  disappear. I dwelled on the question for a long while then finally nodded as my reply.

"Yeah it is a little bit, I mean I feel like I'm ditching my old life to enter a new one," I explained. "How about you, I mean is it strange for you to see them leave but you've been here for a long time so I guess you're used to it," I rambled, again.

"I have been here for a long time, yes but I never get used to it," Hagrid responded. I watched the smoke disappear into the sky then finally walked back to the castle with Hagrid.

"I'll see you around, Hagrid," I called out to the half giant as I made my way to Snape's office. I knocked on the door, like the respectful person I was then entered once I was told to do so. Snape was sitting at desk, like usual but instead of grading papers, he was reading out of an Advanced Potions book.

"Starting today you will be learning further about the Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as Potions, you are to do everything I say without question and you are to answer me directly is that understood?" he demanded. Snape peaked from the book to see my answer.

"Yes sir," I responded with solemn confidence. Snape closed his book shut then handed it to me.

"Good, you are to perfect every single potion in this book and if you do not do it right you shall start the whole potion over, understand?"

"Yes sir," I retorted, puffing out my chest, preparing for the challenge. Snape raised his eyebrows approvingly.

 "Then get working you know where everything is," he instructed. Nodding I  walked over to the Potions closet to retrieve my cauldron and ingredients needed for the first potion, which was Polyjuice Potion. I had heard of it before but couldn't recall where. I followed the recipe and did it perfectly, I knew Snape was going to be proud.

"I'm done," I called over my shoulder. Snape stood up from his seat and examined the Potion.

"Did you add the hair?" he asked. I briefly looked into the cauldron then nodded. "Then taste it," he urged. I took a cup that had been sitting next to the cauldron, dipped it into the potion.

"Wait,  I don't know whose hair it is, I grabbed it from one of my books," I confessed, quickly.

"Then I guess we'll see whose it is, then won't we?" I could tell that there was no way of getting out of this. I held the potion to my lips and let the slimy vulgar taste slither down my throat and almost immediately I felt my body changing. My skin was getting darker and my hair was changing its length and color. My hair that had once been black like a Raven's wing was now red like fiery lava. Snape's face had immediately went from disapproving to absolute horror.

"What is it? Whose hair did I put in the potion?" I asked, but Snape wouldn't speak. I turned around to find a mirror but instead I had to leave the classroom and run to the Girl's lavatory. I gazed into the mirror to find that I had made one of the biggest mistakes ever made in Hogwarts history. I had transformed into my seventeen year old mother.

"That's just great, Raven!" I yelled. "Why didn't you grab some of Hermione's hair or someone's hair that you knew? Why did you have to pick up the hair that just so happened to be your mother's hair? How'd you even get it?" I screamed at my reflection. Once I finished yelling I took notice of my mother's real beauty. Photographs didn't do her justice at all, she was much prettier in real life. I touched my hair and traced its curls all the way to the end, then I moved to my face, the only thing that didn't change my body were my eye color like everyone says, I have my mother's eyes. Suddenly I heard a gasp come from the entrance from the lavatory, I peered over and saw McGonagall staring at me - staring at a ghost. 

"Lily? Is that really you? But it simply can't be," she whispered. I walked over to her while shaking my head.

"Sorry Professor, but it's still me, Raven Evans I was taking lessons from Snape and we were doing a Polyjuice Potion and I just grabbed a hair that I found in my book and I put it  in and now I look like my seventeen year old mother," I explained to her.

"How did Severus react?" she asked, changing the subject a little bit.

"Um I'm not exactly sure, I left before he could say anything and I intend to stay hidden from him until I return to normal," I reassured her and myself. she nodded with agreement.

"That seems like a good idea, Raven, you do know the story between your mother and Snape don't you?" she asked.

"Honestly professor, I know only two things. I know that Snape cared for my mother and I know that he is my father but that's it." It seemed strange telling another teacher about my father but she looked like she had already known about my father.

"Well, perhaps it'll be wise to ask him about what happened between the two of them," she suggested. I nodded then watched her leave the lavatory in a relaxed manner.

It was now the middle of July and I had finally mastered most of the Dark Arts and all of the Potions, just in time to go to the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer but before I left I still needed the story of my mother and father. I had a plan, I didn't like it very much but he had refused to answer it willing so I was forced to use magic on him. I slipped a truth serum (that I had made myself) into his food and drink. Snape came into to the dinning hall sat down and we began eating in silence. I honestly didn't mind the silence but after a while it wouldn't be silent anymore. The whole time he was eating, I felt the guilt build up on my shoulders but I cleverly covered it up as good as possible.

"Are you all packed?" he asked, breaking the silence. I nearly bursted out my secret but I also needed to know if my serum had worked.

"Yup, I'm going to leave kind of early, is that okay?" I asked, faintly testing the truth serum.

"Yes, that will be fine," he answered, straight forward. I released my anxious air into relief.

"I know I've asked this question over a thousand times this summer but I believe I have a perfect right to know about my mother and you. Please, will you tell me the story and I promise that I'll never ask you again?" Snape sat in the chair motionless for the longest time and I held my breath. He looked indecisive but he sighed in defeat and looked at me while he spoke. His dark eyes betraying no emotion.

" I met Lily when I was ten years old and we became friends, I told her that she was a witch then did a few tricks and told her about the Wizarding world and about Hogwarts. It was in that very summer that I fell in love with her but I didn’t know what love was so we stayed as friends, we were friends all the way through Hogwarts until I made the worst mistake of my life and just like that I lost her, but I made it up to her by giving myself to her but that didn't change anything but what did change was that she had you but she didn't tell me before she...  what do you remember anything from that night?" he asked me.

"Well, not much honestly but what I do remember is the crying, I remember feeling the presence of evil.  Mom heard James try to stop him but when it got quiet she put me in the yellow cupboard and told me not to come out no matter what and then I remember another flash of green that's all I remember really," we both felt heavy sorrow for my mother but knowing that my father loved her, reminded me of Cedric and I could feel myself about to cry and needed to leave. 

"Well this has been a lovely chat but I'm going to go to bed." I got up from my chair and started to walk away when Snape's voice called me back.

"By the way, your Truth Serum could use just a little bit more work but good try anyway and if you ever try to use your potions on me again, there will be consequences," he threatened. 

My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe that he had really just told me the short version of his life with my mother.

"If you knew that I put veritaserum in your food then why did you tell me?" I asked. Snape sighed.

"Because you're my daughter and it's something you should've known a long time ago," he answered. 

"Well thank you - for telling me, goodnight,"   I headed up to bed, took the picture of Snape, my mother and me out from under my pillow held it in my hands, studying it carefully and set it next to my picture of Cedric. This picture was a moving one, so he would pose for a minute the laugh, then repeat. I smiled at him then went to sleep.

 

"Hello! Weasley's! Are you home?" I cried out, in the empty house but there was nothing but silence had been the only sound throughout the Burrow. There had been a note on the door that read:

_ Dear Raven, the family went out to fetch Harry and Hermione, please make yourself comfortable, you will be staying in Ginny's room, which is on the third level  fourth door on the right. Always a pleasure to have you _

_ ~Molly Weasley _

I took the note off of the door and let myself into the house. The house was dark at first and I couldn't find the bloody light string so I took out my wand "  _ Lumos ,"  _ I muttered, the lights flickered on. Then suddenly I heard "SURPRISE RAVEN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" roaring from the family. I screamed for a second, startled by their appearance, the whole family engulfed me into their arms but it wasn't just the Weasley's but it was Harry, Hermione, Lupin, and Sirius.

"Oh you guys, you know that I don't like surprises, but I'm glad that you remembered because honestly, I forgot," we all laughed at my forgetfulness. I hugged each of my individual friends as tight as I could, even Lupin and Sirius.

"Sirius, its been a long time," I greeted, excitedly.

"That it has, taking care of yourself are you?" he asked.

"Yes but I'm not the one who should be taking care. Are you sure that it's safe for your to be out in the open?" I questioned.

"Yes, but I just came to say hello to you but now Lupin and I have to make our journey home, but may I just say before I go that you are looking more lovely everyday and there is one more thing that I'd like to discuss with you in private, so if you would come outside with me for a moment, I'd be most grateful," Sirius asked. Curious,  I nodded then led the way outside of the Burrow and went into a small shack so that Sirius wouldn't be seen and the others couldn't hear.

"You realize that you're going to have to tell him one day." Sirius didn't clarify but I knew whom he meant,  I would have to tell Harry about Snape.

"How did you know? How many others know?" I asked, not exactly surprised that he knew because of the relationship he had with the Potter's.

"Honestly, Raven, I'm your mother's husband's best friend, I know these things and Molly and Arthur know, Lupin knows and so does Dumbledore," Sirius answered.

"Alright and to answer your question, I'm getting to it – I just don't know how to say it and I'm afraid that Harry will hate me because one, I didn't tell him and two because of who I really am. Harry and everyone else hates Snape except for the Slytherin's and I just don't want people to think that I'm exactly like Snape because I don't think I am, mostly because I'm in Hufflepuff and not in Slytherin like he was but I'm not in Gryffindor like my mother so sometimes I don't even feel like I'm their child because I don't act like either of them," I rambled and raved. Sirius sighed and put his hands around my cheeks.

"You aren't more like one or the other, you are a combination of the two. I know because of the stories I hear from your friends. There is one other matter I would like to discuss with you. Your mother, before she died, entrusted me to be your Godfather as well as Harry's but seeing how you've turned seventeen I don't think that you need me but just in case, you know where to find me."

"Thanks and if you wouldn't mind not telling anyone about my father I would greatly appreciate that, I promise I'll do it before Harry leaves Hogwarts," I vowed.

"Good, good now you have a great birthday and I'll write you at Hogwarts, okay?"

"Okay and I'll write back but you have to keep yourself out of trouble." I hugged him quickly then he and Lupin met in the middle of the yard.

"Always do, I'll see you during Christmas Break, that is if you do get to leave Hogwarts."

"I'll see what I can do, bye!" I hollered out then he and Lupin disappeared into thin air. I walked back to the house and saw the Weasley's sitting down waiting for my return.

"So what did Sirius want?" Fred asked, standing from his seat.

"Sirius just wanted to give me a birthday present," I lied, everyone seemed to have bought it.

"What was it?" Ginny spoke up.

"I just learned that Sirius is not only Harry's Godfather but mine also," I replied honestly.

"Just so you know, it isn't the only gift you're receiving today!" Molly chirped, then she moved away from her standing position and behind her were a few wrapped gifts hiding in a corner.

"Oh you guys I don't need any gifts, you just acting like my family is gift enough, I have no idea where I'd be without all of you," I professed.

"That's why you are getting these, because you are like family to us and we want you to have these, if you don't accept them we might have to hurt you," said George in a serious but then we all chuckled in laughter. "No really, I'll seriously hurt you if you don't take these, do know who long it took me to finish my gift? Ages and I will not have it go to waste."

"Fine, fine, which one shall I open first?" I asked, finally giving in.

"Ours of course," the twins said declared in unison. They both handed me a thin little box with decorative purple paper. I held it in my hands, weighing it and examining it.

"This isn't some prank is it?" I asked, uneasily.

"Not today, today is 100% prank free," George promised. I held my breath and unwrapped the paper, which revealed a small ring with a clear moonstone in the center. I looked inside of it to see a secret message that magically appeared but I couldn't make it out.

"What am I supposed to see in the middle?" I asked, the twins.

"It's a heart reader, when your heart is longing for something or if you ask it a question, the answer will appear in the middle here and the answer will be from your heart and not your head," George explained.

"Oh, that will be really useful in the future, thanks you guys, I love it - I really do, one question though, do I have to be wearing the ring to ask it a question?"

"Yes but why does that matter?" Fred asked.

"Because what if it doesn't fit after a while?"

"That's the cool part, this ring can fit on anyone's finger and anyone can ask a question, watch," George put the ring on his finger and it fit him perfectly.

"What is your honest opinion of me?" I blurted out to the ring. I looked into the clear stone and waited for an answer to come up but nothing did at first then as something started to come up George swiped the ring of his finger and dropped it into my hands.

"No put it back on, I wanted to see your answer." I tried to put the ring back onto George's finger but he wouldn't stop moving and I eventually tripped over one of his feet and landed into his arms.  I stood up and resisted the ring question and placed it back onto my own finger. "Fine George but you should know that I will get the answer from you," I promised, George rolled his eyes then the next present was handed to me by Hermione. It was a notebook, that came from the Muggle world.

"Oh wonderful! Is this to be used for a diary?" I asked her.

"Yeah that's what it's meant for but this one has magic so you can write your darkest or most personal secrets and no one can ever look into it all you need is to set the password and it will be protected, happy birthday!" she cheered. I embraced her then thanked her for my gift. Next was Arthur, Molly and Ginny to present their gift, Molly stepped forward to speak.

"Raven, you have been joining our family for many things and we already know that you're looking for your father and we have reason to believe that he is close but just in case you can't find him we wanted to make you an honorary Weasley by presenting you with the famous Weasley Sweater with your initial on it!" After Molly's speech Ginny  moved forward with a yellow stitched sweater with the letter "R" stitched in black right in the middle.

"This is the greatest gift anyone has ever physically given me! I'm going to put it on right now!" I pulled the sweater over my head felt the itching fabric extremely close to my body. I felt the heat catching up with me but couldn't care, I wasn't going to take it off. "Thanks you guys!I love it!"

"I've got one last gift for you, Raven," Harry spoke up and he handed me a large, heavy book that had a fancy font and read: Raven Evans, Hogwarts. I smiled up at Harry, who urged me to open the book, I opened the book to see me, Grace and Isla all standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, our first year. We were all waving goodbye and I laughed to myself because of the memory then flipped through all of the pages, which contained all of the teachers and all of my friends individually throughout the years. I flipped through the last page and it was completely dedicated to Cedric, at the very top it said: Though you are not here now, we still love you, even in death. The last bit of the message made me remember his death, I felt sad but wouldn't give into tears. I blinked a couple of times forcing the watery demons back to their lairs and smiled again.

"Thanks Harry, I really love it," I whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Does the last page upset you?" he asked in my ear.

"No, I think it might be my favorite page, it just hurts still. I'm still recovering but I really do love it, Harry," I retorted softly. I finally released him and smiled at everyone.

"I love you all so much, you are my family, even if I do find my father, you will be my family forever and always," I confessed.

"We love you being apart of our family," Ron  piped up.

"Thanks, well believe it or not, I am beat – "

"Of course, you will be staying Bill's old room at the very top of the burrow, sorry dear you'll have to climb all the way up there," Molly apologized.

"I won't have to climb because over the summer I've learned how to apparate!" And with that I apparated all the way up into Bill's old room with my stuff. I looked at my ring wanting to ask it a question, finally thinking of one I muttered: "Will I ever move on from Cedric?" I waited patiently then finally looked down at the clear gem, red words were beginning to form. In the tiny red script I made out the words  _ When the time is right _ . "When is the right time?" I asked it again, the red words came faster the second time around; it said:  _ You'll know when the time is right.  _ Annoyed by the ring, I ripped it off my finger, pulled off my sweater and took out my book, flipped to the last page, where Cedric was smiling and laughing.

"Cedric, I miss you and I don't know how to get over you, I don't know how to let you go. I want to see you one last time, just to talk to you for the real last time," I spoke quietly into the smiling picture. I examined the page again and noticed a picture of me and Cedric, it was taken before we started to date but we were looking into each other's faces and I could see that we liked each other but at the time I was too oblivious to notice. Tears once again silently slipped down my face while I laid on the bed and let the comfort of sleep take me away.

I _ remember seeing fog everywhere on the ground but it was also grass and tombstones. I looked at all of the names, some of them I don't know but I recognized my mother's and Harry's father's and my grandparent's. I then saw Cedric's tombstone, my knees collapsed and I fell in front of his tombstone, crying like I did the very first night  of his death. "BRING HIM BACK!" I screamed to the top of my lungs; a voice stops my crying, it was the voices of angels calling for me. I saw a light hovering above me, then four angels came out of the light. It was my mother, grandparent's and Cedric. I stood up from the ground and met the angels, I knew I couldn't touch them but then again, it was a dream I could see anything I wanted. _

_ "Raven," my mother greeted with a smile on her face. _

_ "Mum?" I blubbered, she nodded and I went straight into her arms. "I don't care if this isn't real, I want to know something," _

_ "Go ahead sweetheart," she urged. _

_ "Mum, did you love my father before James?" I felt awkward asking her the question but I needed to know the answer (in the dream I needed it). She tried to speak but I couldn't understand her, she soon disappeared. My grandparents moved towards me with happy smiling faces. _

_ "I'm so sorry grandpa and grandma, I didn't mean to be upset at you," I apologized with my whole heart. They too tried to reply but everything was once again slurred beyond understanding and soon they too disappeared and I called out to them but they only disappeared faster. Finally I was reunited with Cedric, I lunged into his arms and I once again felt the joy of his arms wrapped safely around me. _

_ "Why couldn't you just come back?" I waited for the words to come out of his mouth to be all weird but I understood everything. _

_ "I'm so sorry my love but if I had come back safely then your brother would have died, I wanted to come back to you, I wanted to take the cup like Harry told me to but I just couldn't do it, I pictured what your face would've looked like when I returned and Harry was missing but he told you my last message and I mean it, even in death I love you, I have to go now but I want you to move on and find love again," _

_ "I don't know how," I whimpered, Cedric smiled then kissed my forehead softly. _

_ "Trust me, you'll know. I know Harry told you but I want to tell you myself," he paused for a brief moment  then continued "Raven Snape, I love you even in death I love you." There it was, the final words he started to disappear but just as he disappeared new ghostly bodies appeared. I saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor Moody, Lupin, Sirius, Fred and Snape. _

_ "Why is my dream doing this?" I asked the figures, they all looked at each other, like I was expected to know the answer. Professor Dumbledore stepped forward to me and spoke clearly unlike the figures before. _

_ "This, Raven is the future," Dumbledore explained. _

_ "No this is only a dream, this can't be real, let alone the future!" I disagreed. Sirius stepped in front of Dumbledore, closer to me. _

_ "Raven, what Dumbledore says is all true, we are all going to die at some point." _

_ "Well yeah, when you're old but not like this," I argued. _

_ "Raven, this is what we looked like when we died," Fred clarified to me but I refused to believe it. _

_ "No, this isn't real, this is my dream and I want to wake up from it right now. You aren't going to die young!" I yelled at them; I tried to run but they only followed me so I ran faster, I ran into different tombstones  but the didn't stop me, it only made me run faster. Ghostly Fred moved in front of me but I dodged him and all the other ghosts. _

_ "Stop! Go away! This is MY DREAM!" I cried. I stopped short seeing that I was out of grass; the only thing in front of me was a lake, I looked behind me and saw the ghostly figures coming closer to me so I took my chance and started to swim. I got to the middle of the lake when I felt myself drowning, I used every once of my muscle to pull myself above the  surface but the harder I tried, the lower I sank. "NO! LEAVE ME BE!!!!" I screamed endlessly at them but they ignored my plead and started to chant "Fate is the truth, the truth is fate. Death happens," over and over again until I completely drowned in the lake. _

I was wet. From my head to my toes I was completely soaked and I was outside in the blazing hot sun. I was also lying on the ground, in muddy water. I sat up and looked around, debating whether or not I was dreaming. I heard voices calling out my name, I clamped my hands over my ears, not wanting to be found. Still haunted by my nightmare, I just wanted to be left alone for a while, to gather my thoughts, to push the nightmare to the back of my brain so I could forget it. I didn't know how long I stayed in my position but it seemed like an eternity but I heard a voice that was rather close to me.

"Mum I've found her!" I recognized that voice, it was Ron's voice. Soon more voices crowded around me and my thoughts were drowned out with questions directed towards me but I couldn't answer them, my mouth wouldn't open and my voice had disappeared. They tried to get me to move but my body was still stone, I couldn't move, I wanted to but I couldn't.

"Raven, we need you to get up,  what's wrong?" Harry muttered to me, and finally I was able to move, I felt rusty as I moved but I moved nonetheless.

"Harry?" my voice seemed inaudible but I could hear myself.

"Hang on, everyone be quiet for a moment, she's trying to say something," Harry said loudly.

"Harry... what's wrong with me?" I rasped faintly.

"What?" he asked. I could answer him, I didn't have the energy. "Can you move?" he asked. I couldn't answer so I nodded for a reply. I stood up but did it too fast so I stumbled but stayed on my feet. I walked back into the house without making contact with anyone. Molly grabbed me and held me close to her body.

"What happened? One moment you're asleep up in Bill's room and then next you running through the house telling us all to leave you alone. What happened?" she demanded.

"I had a nightmare but I could've sworn that it was real I saw people that are alive, in ghost forms saying that they were going to die and they were chasing me until I ran into a lake and they were saying some kind of chant until I drowned and I woke up," I explained hoarsely. Molly looked at her children then back at me in horror. "What's happening to me?" I questioned, softly.

"Who was chasing you, Raven?" Molly asked me. I shook my head not wanting to speak.  "Raven, please tell us, it's important," Arthur asked me. I looked at everyone and they all wanted to know.

"At first I saw my grandparents, my mother and Cedric but then they all disappeared and I saw Dumbledore, Fred, Snape, Moody, Lupin and Sirius, is that bad?" I asked them, they all exchanged looks with each other. 

"I don't know, I just don't know," Molly mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

I thought that I would get an opportunity to teach but so far all I had been doing was practicing my lessons that I would one day get to teach. Honestly, there was a side of me that was a little relieved that I didn't have to teach only because of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. She was going into teacher's classrooms and evaluating their teaching skills and I've heard students in the hallways talking horribly of her, I hadn’t properly met her but just hearing what people said about her, made me nervous about ever meeting her or teaching in front of her. 

During meals I would sit up with the teachers and it was the most awkward feeling in the world to have my previous peers eating below me staring at me while I ate. I would always watch Harry, Hermione and Ron, just to check in on them but then my sights would move over to my other two best friends, Fred and George, who were always laughing. I missed sitting with them and being a student but life wasn’t about sitting still but moving forward.

"You will be teaching my classes tomorrow, Professor Umbridge wants to evaluate you, to test your skills, do you think you are ready for that?" Snape told me, during dinner one night. I nearly choked on my food, I couldn't believe that I was finally going to be able to actually teach! At the same time there was the horror that I was actually going to be teaching - with Umbridge watching me.

"Is she coming during the first class or am I going to be able to practice first?" I asked him, urgently.

"She will be evaluating during your second class," Snape responded.  With a little sigh of relief I nodded and got back to eating. Once the nerves sat in I found that I couldn't eat. So I simply stared at my plate.

"Is something wrong?" Snape asked, his voice slightly antagonized.

"No, can I please leave?" I asked him, quietly.

"Yes you may go and just for future reference, you don't need to ask me to leave, you are an independent woman, you come and go as you please," Snape pointed out to me. With a small smiled I stood and walked out of the Great Hall my mind crowded with anxious noise.   _ What am I going to do tomorrow? What if she fails me? What if she says I'm the most horrible teacher she's ever seen? _ These were the questions running through my head as I started back to the teacher's quarters. My body was shaking so bad that I had to grip the rail for dear life.  _ Oh Raven, you're being stupid, it isn't like she can fire you because first off, it isn't her place to hire or fire people and if I fail her examination then I'll just have to study harder.  _ I thought to myself, the thought brought a little comfort to me. 

I was about to enter the teacher's quarters when I changed my mind about going to bed, instead I changed my direction and headed for the Astronomy Tower. I wanted to breathe a little fresh air before I went to bed. I reached my destination I looked outward towards the sky and looked for all of the constellations my grandparents had taught me when I was a small girl. I groped inside of my pocket and took out the picture I had made last year, I looked how happy my mother and father looked, and I dreamed that they were happy because I was in the picture, but the picture lied, my father and mother were only seventeen, they were still only friends but believe it or not, I was happy with this lie.

"Hey Raven, what are you doing in here?" Ron's voice called out from the entrance way. I jumped and nearly hit my head on the ceiling

"Ron! You startled me and besides, we're at school, you have to call me  _ Professor _ , even though I'm not really a teacher yet but it shows that you respect me," I explained to him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, professor, anyway, George told me you looked like you were about to have a seizure when you left the Great Hall and I was asked to stalk you to see if you were alright."  _ Why didn't George just stalk me himself? _

"Oh I see, uh I'm fine just really tired that's all, well  _ Mr. Weasley _ , I am going to bed and I suggest you do the same, goodnight," I rushed the last bit of my sentence then brushed passed him and went straight to the Teacher's Quarter's, dressed for bed then went to sleep, feeling excited and anxious for the next coming day.

            I woke up earlier than usual, in order to look over the notes that Snape had left for me at the Potions desk. He said that Professor Umbridge was going to come during the Fifth years class so I quickly skimmed over the other classes and thoroughly concentrated on the fifth year's lesson in order to impress Professor Umbridge. My paranoia started to take over my mind and soul. Overwhelming thoughts of failure entered my mind and I fought them back as hard as I could and succeeded. Quickly, I focused my attention on my watch and debated whether or not to go down into the Great Hall and eat but finally decided against it. Instead I studied the lesson until I pretty much had it memorized, I had been instructed on teaching the students about Bezoars. Thankfully my father knew that Bezoars were my strongest suit and for the other hardest class, they were to start on their Polyjuice projects, just as I finished the instructions for the Polyjuice project I saw a quick flashback of myself as my mother and shuddered.

"Are you well?" Snape's bass voice startled me from the doorway, I jumped up and nodded.

"Yes, only nervous that's all," I answered him calmly. Snape maintained his foul facial expression but nodded.

"Have you read over the instructions for the day?" he questioned me. Once again, I nodded to reply.

"That’s what I’ve been doing all morning," I responded with confidence.

"Good, I shall return this evening."

"What are going to do on your day off?" I asked lightly.

"I'm returning home, for awhile and attend to some left over business I have there," he retorted. I nodded understanding that, that was all the information that I was going to be able to extract from him.

"Please be safe," I blurted out to him but then swiftly bit down on my tongue and regretting every one of those three words. Flashes of Snape casting out glares and demands of why he wouldn't be safe set foot into my brain. Instead, his face softened and his eyes suddenly were filled with a little small smudge of happiness.

"I’m only returning home, no danger there," he replied softly, then left the room. I slumped back down in my chair and started to doodle on the backside of all my notes until finally, students were filing in the classroom and sitting in their seats. I stood up, in front of the classroom feeling nauseous, the first years finally quieted down and I opened up my attendance sheet with my quill in hand I began to name off names who said that they were here. I put down my quill and gazed at all the students staring blankly at me.I was just about to give instructions when a young Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. I pointed at her, giving her permission to speak.

"Professor, are you alright you're looking quite pale," she noted.

"I can assure you that I am quite well, I've been this pale since I was a baby. Hello class, I am Professor Evans and I will be substituting for Professor Snape today. If you have any personal questions at this time, I suggest you ask them now because I won't be answering them later."  Like a flash of lightning three hands shot into the air, I chose on a Hufflepuff boy sitting up front.

"You're a little young to be a professor, aren't you?"

"You are never too young to be a teacher. I just graduated last year and have spent all summer and most of this school year learning under Professor Snape. I was just lucky that I got the opportunity to be an apprentice here at Hogwarts," I answered, I chose on another Hufflepuff.

"When did you graduate?" she asked, innocently. Slightly annoyed at having to answer the same question twice, I smiled and answered.

"Last year, I spent the summer studying the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, is that all with the questions?" One more hand went up and  I gave him the floor to speak.

"If you graduated last year, did you see Cedric Diggory get killed?" he asked. My heart sank to the bottom of my chest, but it was bound to come up.

"No, I didn't physically see Cedric killed but one the students, Harry Potter, did."

"Is it true that Harry Potter killed Cedric?" the same boy asked.

"No, whoever is telling you that is a liar, I knew Cedric and Harry Potter personally and I know Mr. Potter wouldn't have done such a thing besides it was Lord Voldemort who killed Cedric," the room gasped at his name.

"But, you know who is dead," the boy argued.

"He isn't, he's back," I argued back.

"Says one person! You didn't even see you know who, so how can you possibly believe that he's back?" he snapped. Firm anger slipped inside my body and I stood directly in front of the boy and glared at him in the eye.

"Listen to me, I felt that Voldemort is back, and Harry Potter wouldn't even kill a spider so why on earth would he kill a person? I'm done talking about Cedric and You Know Who. Please open up your books to page 394, read till the end of the chapter and write an essay about the time changing potion. If you finish it at the end of class, please hand it in, if you haven't then it is due tomorrow. If you have any questions about this  _ assignment, please _ don't hesitate to ask, get to work," with that the students began working on their essay. The class finally ended and I braced myself for Umbridge and the fifth years to come in. I gazed at all the fifth years walking into the room, taking their seats and finally Professor Umbridge came in with a clipboard and quill.

"Hello, professor," I greeted her politely, with a smile.

"And to you Ms. Evans, I hope that your first class wasn't too rough on you," she asked, her voice sickly sweet, made my skin crawl. 

"No, they were exquisite, thank you, shall I begin?" I asked her, she smiled then nodded. I turned myself to my class and cleared my throat, the room grew quiet and I quickly took attendance.

"Good morning everybody, my name is professor Evans or you can call me Ms. Evans, whichever you prefer, as you can tell Professor Snape is not here today so I will be taking over for him today. Now, please take out your books and turn to page 278," I took a brief pause then continued, "Today we are talking about Bezoars and –  yes, Mr. Malfoy?" I sighed.

"Why are  _ you _ teaching us? I mean after last year, after what you did to me, Dumbledore is still letting you teach here?" he sneered,  _ Great, I already failed the evaluation, my career is now over. _ I thought to myself.

"What do mean, Mr. Malfoy?" Umbridge asked Draco directly, my eyes opened wide with horror but I shouldn't have been surprised, I should've guessed that he would  do something equivalent like this.

"Well you see professor last year after Diggory died Miss Evans here just attacked me after I gave my deepest condolences to her," Draco lied. I opened my mouth to speak but was hushed by Umbridge.

"Is that so, Miss Evans?" she challenged, I creased my eyebrows close together.

"No that is not so, professor, Mr. Malfoy has a reputation for lying, you can ask almost anyone else in here and they will tell you what  _ really _ happened that day," I argued back.

Professor Umbridge pursed her lips then returned her attention back to the class while scribbling something down on her clipboard.

"Is there anyone here that would care to vouch for Miss Evans?" At first, no one raised their hands but then I saw Ron sheepishly raise his and he told Umbridge the real story of that day afterwards, a numerous amount of people agreed with him.

"I understand, well please continue with your lesson," she motioned me to continue.

"Thank you, so does anyone know what Bezoars are for?" I questioned, no one rose their hand except for Hermione, which was to be expected. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"A Bezoar has many purposes in Herbology and in Potion making but it is commonly used as the base to cure or sedate someone if they've been poisoned," she answered with confidence.

"Yes that's correct, thank you, I will write down points for Gryffindor so that Professor Snape may add them," I told her.

"Shouldn't you write down some points to Mister Malfoy as well?" Umbridge piped up.

"I'm sorry?" I asked for clarification.

"Mister Malfoy, his house deserves points for noticing your greatest fault," she told me. I scoffed a little bit at her, which seemed to offend her.

"No, if anything, their house should be decreasing in points because of Mister Malfoy's lies," I corrected her. She didn't seemed pleased by that and wrote something down on her clipboard again.

"I see, Miss Evans would you be so kind as to come by my office after your classes," she ordered, kindly. I nodded my head, then with that, she left my class room while the students started to whisper together. They knew something I didn't, that struck fear in my heart but I covered it up with bravery.

"Class, please I need your attention back, quiet down," slowly all the students quieted down but the class in my head had just started talking and they were not to be silenced. "Thank you now Professor Snape's instructions are you are to read to the end of the chapter then you are to write an essay of all the uses of a Bezoar. If you finish before class then you may go but if you don't then Professor Snape says you are to turn it in first thing tomorrow," a wave of moans soared through the room but they quickly got started. I went back to the desk in front of the room and opened up a Professor's edition of Potion Making and started to fill my head with its contents until the end of class.

           The rest of the day went smoothly but at the back of my brain, I couldn’t get Umbridge’s face out of my head. Once classes were over, I took a deep breath and made my way to Professor Umbridge's office, with a little sweat forming around the ridge of my head. My whole body couldn’t decide whether it wanted to shake and collapse or just tense up like a rock. My shaky hand rose to the door and knocked a few times, while waiting for a reply. Before she bade me to come into her office I heard continuous meowing coming from inside the office. I opened the office door to find a bright pink and cat filled office, of course the cats weren't real but they were close to it. Professor Umbridge, smiled sweetly and ordered me to step inside and have a seat at a desk with a piece of parchment sitting in front of me.

"Since you aren't a real professor yet, I am going to treat you like a student and because you spoke back to me you are going to write me some lines using my special quill." A memory was instantly triggered in the back of my brain. I had recalled seeing Harry's hand with scars that he said that he received from detention, I prayed that this wasn't the same quill.

"Yes professor, and what shall I be writing for you?" I asked respectfully.

"You shall write 'I will not talk back' and you will write it until the page is completely full, do you understand?" Umbridge stood up from her desk with a black quill in her hand and walking towards me then finally handing it to me. "You won't need any ink with it, so you can just go on ahead and start writing," she commanded. I did what I was told and started writing the phrase but quickly noticed a sharp pain in my hand as I wrote. I glanced down at my hand and saw blood forming the words I had just written on the sheet of parchment. I didn't say anything but I just kept going until I was finally finished. I handed the parchment to Professor Umbridge with an astonished look in my eyes but she just simply smiled.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Miss Evans." I didn't know what to say to that except for: "Yes, Professor I have learned, thank you," I whispered to her.

"Good, you can leave now, Miss Evans," she announced. I nodded then left her room feeling sick to my stomach. I didn't know if I wanted to go back in there and tell her off or if I should just ignore it and take the punishment, I balanced the different options and chose to leave her alone.

"Hey, how was your first day of teaching?" George's voice called from the end of the corridor, I looked at him, faked a smile and nodded. George ran to meet me at the other end with a grin on his face but it slowly dimmed as he met me face to face, apparently my fake smile failed.

"Ron told me that she wanted to see you after classes,  what did Umbridge say?" he asked. I couldn't speak but I raised my hand to show him instead, and now his face was full of disgust. "I can't believe that woman, let's get you to the nurse so she can bandage it," George suggested it and he started to take my hand back from him while shaking my head.

"It's fine, I deserved it anyway, I was being rude to her during my evaluation. I'll just run it through some cold water and it'll be fine but thank you for the offer," I rejected.

"No one deserves to be treated that way except for her," he sneered loudly.

"Shh, Geor – I mean Mister Weasley you must be quiet or she'll hear you and you will get in trouble," I warned, I started to walk away from her office with George following behind me.

"Do you really want to be a teacher so bad that you have to get scars on your hands? Is it really worth it to you? You could do so much better than being here! Why do you stay?" he demanded. I knew that I couldn't avoid his questions any longer, so I lead him halfway to Hagrid's hut and made sure that no one was around.

"You want to know why I stay here George? I stay because my only family is here, I stay because my father is here, I stay because my brother is here. I stay because I have nowhere else to go!" I snapped. I blinked, realizing that I had said too much but at that point I didn’t care if George cared, I had too much self hate to care what he thought about me.

"Your father? I thought you didn't know who your father is?" he questioned.

"I've known since my grandparents died, he and I both agreed to keep it quiet until I graduated but then he told me that he wasn't ready to let me go so I told him that I would learn the ways of a Potions master and Defense Against the Dark Arts so that we could get to know each other. That's why I'm putting up with Umbridge, because I love my father and I want to really know him before it is too late," I cried.

"Snape is your father?" George asked, confused.

"Yes, you and Hermione, your parents, Lupin and Sirius know about him and I beg of you to not tell anyone until I am ready, not even Fred and I understand that it will be hard for you but for me, please don't tell anyone," I begged.

"I promise," he swore.

"Thank you, George, you are a really good friend."

"Yeah I know," he joked, we both started to laugh then headed back for the castle but I lagged behind so I could enjoy the fresh air. I headed back for the Potions classroom to collect my things but found Snape there looking about, like he was searching for damages. I shut the door behind me and waited for him to turn around and look at me, but he didn't so I decided to call out to him instead.

"Hello, dad," I greeted somewhat softly, he turned with a look of approval on his sallow face. "Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Actually it is, I must say that you did very well," he commented. I stared at him with a blank expression on my face. I quickly took out my wand and pointed it at the impostor, he had to be an impostor, my father would never comment on something I've done.

"Raven, what are you doing? Put that blasted thing away at once," he ordered but I remained still, I didn't want to hurt him just in case it really was him but my threat was still up. "Raven Faye Evans Snape put that wand away this instant," he demanded, I did as he ordered this time because Snape was the only person in the world besides my dead grandparents that knew my whole name.

"Sorry father I just didn't expect you to approve of what I've done so I thought you were a Death Eater or something like that," I explained to him with a shrug. I walked into his arms as he embraced me into a hug. "How was home?" I asked him.

"Dreary. How did your classes go?" he asked. I didn't want to talk about them but I had it coming and there was no way to get out of it.

"Oh they were fine," I told him.

"And your evaluation?" he questioned, while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well I don't really know, you see she gave me detention and I deserved it but it still hurt," I revealed my hand to him while speaking. Snape examined it and read the words embedded in them.

"Well you did deserve it but you aren't a student so I will have a word with Professor Umbridge. It's late, why don't you go off to bed and I will take care of everything else," Snape assured me. I nodded to his command and headed up to my room and let sleep overtake me.


	14. Chapter 14

 Another proclamation was going up onto the wall. I didn't need to see it to know that it was happening, all I heard was Filch's hammer banging the nail into the brick wall. It was hard to imagine that there was room left on the wall I heard Umbridge's voice echoing throughout the corridor, I paid no attention to her and continued my way outside of Hogwarts Castle and sat at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, dwelling on the school year and how Umbridge is making everybody's lives miserable. I looked down at my finger, where the twin's ring sat.

"Should I tell Harry about Snape?" I asked in almost a whisper. I sat patiently waiting for my heart to make a decision. I looked back down at the ring and it was empty. I groaned, took off the ring and held it in my palm. "Work!" I shouted at it. Suddenly I heard a chortle from behind, it startled me so much that I jumped. I turned my body to see the person who startled me, but as I secretly guessed it,  I saw a head full of fiery red lava hair.

"What in the blazes is the matter with you? Scaring me half to death?" I demanded.

"It isn't going to work any better if you scream at it," George corrected me. I shoved the ring back up my finger and waited for George to sit next to me.

"I know that but I think it's broken, I asked it a question and I waited for it to answer me but there was nothing, no response or anything. The stupid thing is broken," My voice went louder than I intended but it didn't seem to upset George. George's hands took my own and ever so gently, then he carefully removed the ring and put it onto his own finger, he gazed through the transparent stone, then suddenly the word "yes" appeared in a fancy crimson script. I looked back at George as he slipped the ring off of his finger and slipped it back on mine.

"Still works," George softly whispered.

"What did you ask?" I questioned him; George kept his composure, firm and bold but relaxed.

"I asked it if I should tell you the truth and my heart says yes so I’m gonna tell you something," George didn't speak for a long while but then did speak. "Harry is going to tell you tonight but I wanted to tell you first. You know Umbridge is going out of control with all the rules so Harry has organized Dumbledore's Army, which is a secret class where we learn how to fight against the Dark Arts and Harry wants you to join - I want you to join."

I've heard rumors about the DA, but I thought they were only rumors, my heart told me to join but my fear of Umbridge told me to stay away and not do anything about it. My heart and mind were battling about the decision but I knew what I had to do and it was going to kill me.

"George, if I was still a student here you know I would - in a heart beat but I can't have Umbridge get me fired, you know she will - it was miracle that I passed that stupid evaluation, I want to, I really do - now George there's no need to get angry at me." While I had been making excuses, George got up and started walking away from me. I chased after him then grabbed his sleeve  to make him stop. "George, I'm sorry but you don't know what it's like being an assistant that could get fired any day, at least you are protected unless Dumbledore specifically says you are expelled," I ranted on to him.

"Well you don't know what it's like to have to 'taught' by that nasty little - "

"Hey! She may be nasty and maybe a horrid teacher but things could be worse." George chortled at my remark and shook his head.

"How can things  _ possibly  _ get worse?" George demanded. It took my brain a long minute to come up with an answer.

"Well Voldemort, could invade Hogwarts tonight," I retorted.

"But he won't, Umbridge and the Ministry will most likely attack before You-know-Who does," he argued. I started to find this arguing pointless but I didn't know how to communicate with him. I sighed feeling defeated, my hand slid from his sleeve to his wrist and I grasped it.

"George, I can't betray my father, he's finally accepting me. He gave me a compliment after my evaluation, do you know how much that means to me?"

"You can't betray a man you knew for what seven years of your life and half of them you didn't even know that he was your father but you can betray the people who have supported you, who held you when you cried over your grandparent's death, who comforted you over Cedric's death?" he asked. George made a point but I just couldn't do it.

"George that isn't fair, this man saved me from Voldemort, he gave me a life and you're asking me to betray him?" I challenged.

"That man, didn't save you from Voldemort, your mother did and true he gave you a life but he wasn't in your life until you were eleven years old! But we  _ are  _ your family! You’re betraying us!" George snapped at me, his voice full of  poisonous venom. His words made me flinch and I hung my head low. "Are you really going to do this?" he questioned angrily. "If you walk away then we aren't friends anymore," he softly threatened me.  _ "Should I join them?" _   I asked my heart silently. My eyes moved towards the transparent gem and in the small rock in a fancy scarlet script was the words  _ "Not yet" _ I let out a breath of defeat, my eyes went to meet George's gaze. He looked angry but still hopeful and I had to crush that hope. Without looking away from his hard gaze I slipped the ring off of my finger.

"I guess since we aren't friends, you'll be wanting this back," my voice went hollow. George looked surprised at my response. My free hand took George's and then I dropped it into his palm then I slowly curved his fingers to close his hand. "I'm sorry George, but you don't understand how hard I've worked to get the attention of my father but my heart tells me that I will fight against Umbridge, just not right now."

"I can't believe you Raven and to think I - Oh forget it!" George yelled, after his remark he ran back to the castle leaving me alone.  _ Why? Why?! Why am I so stupid? George and Fred have been there for me for as long as I can remember and I just betrayed them! _   I yelled at myself. I walked back to the castle, not making eye contact with anyone I passed. My thoughts took me back to better days, when I didn't know about Snape, when my grandparents were alive and safe, when everything seemed right.

"Raven, I've been meaning to talk to you but it seems like George already did but he didn't seem very happy, what did you say to him to make him so angry?" Harry asked me, blocking my path.

"I told him that I couldn’t join the DA," I answered him solemnly.

"Why not?" he asked. My eyes moved from Harry's face to the corridors in order to see if anyone was listening in but I didn't want to go through the whole argument again.

"Because Harry I know my mentor would hate me if I did and you know how hard it was to get him to actually like me a little bit? If I defied him I would be out of here and I would have nowhere to go!" I whispered to him.

"Well I'm your brother and I really need your support right now," Harry argued.

"Half brother," I corrected him.

"Please, Raven, we need to stand up to Umbridge, and we need another teacher who has learned the  defense against the Dark Arts and you have!" Harry encouraged. "If Snape catches you, then I'll tell him that I put some kind of charm on you that you didn't want to do it in the first place," Harry promised.

"So I'm going to be a liar now, huh?" I asked him, sharply. Harry turned his head away as a couple of Slytherins were passing by us. "Fine, Harry but Snape is going to hate me if he finds out," I argued but agreed.

"Thank you so much Raven! But I don't see why Snape would hate you, he's apart of the Order of the Phoenix with Sirius and Lupin and all the rest of them," he stated. I rested my hands on my hips and swung them to the side.

"Oh really?"  I asked cynically with an intrigued eyebrow

"Yeah, before we came to the Weasley's I was at Sirius's house and the parents with a few others were having a meeting and Snape was one of them," Harry answered.

"It wouldn't be the first of his secrets, when is the next meeting?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Meet me by the Gryffindor entrance and I'll take you with me,"Harry replied.

"Okay! Tell George first, I have to go, I'll see you around Harry," I bade him my farewell and quickly hurried off to interrogate Snape about the "Order of the Phoenix".

 

      "Father, I need to speak to you, it's an emergency," I bursted into his empty classroom, then continued to his desk, placed my hands on top of it and waited for a reply. Snape raised his head slowly from his desk and gave me his undivided attention so I continued, "Harry tells me that you are a part of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes, I am but you need to keep it down, because it's a secret society and if you keep talking as loud as you are it won't be secret anymore," he retorted, his eyes still on his desk.

"What is the Order, exactly?" I asked him softly. Snape sighed, put down his quill and finally looked up at me.

"It's a secret society that fight against the Dark Lord and his followers," he answered quietly.

"Harry said that Sirius was a part of it and so is Lupin."

"Yes," Snape confirmed slowly, his left eye slightly twitched, something told me they had bad blood or something like that.

"Okay, well can I join?" I asked.

"No, absolutely not," He answered firmly. I folded my arms across my chest, feeling rebellious.

"Why not? I'm old enough to use magic outside of Hogwarts and I want to fight Voldemort and his followers," I argued.

"But it's too dangerous  for a young girl like you," he retorted.

"I'm not that young! I'm eighteen! What's going to happen? I mean really! It isn't like Voldemort is going to attack tomorrow!"  I argued

"That's my point Raven, if you are too young and naive to believe that nothing will happen then you definitely will not be joining."

"Please father, let me fight, I have to do something. What's the real reason you don't want me to join the Order? And don't tell me it's because of my age." Snape looked away from my face for a long while but I continued to stare him down until he finally answered me but he kept his eyes away from mine.

"Do you know why the Dark Lord killed James Potter and your mother?" Snape asked grimly.

"No, I haven't thought about it," I confessed to him.

"James and Lily were a part of the Order of the Phoenix but one of Sirius's friends, Peter Pettigrew ratted them out and Voldemort killed them both," his voice came out with pure hatred against Pettigrew and I couldn't blame him. The man is the reason my mother is dead.

"Really? I guess it makes sense, but I'm sure that they knew what they were doing and they were betrayed. What makes you think that I'll be betrayed?" I asked.

"Raven, we're done talking about this," Snape stated firmly but I didn't listen to him, I continued on with my pointless rambling.

"But all I do is read about defense against the dark arts and never use them, I want to do something with my life beside teaching. I want to fight against Voldemort, I know I can do it, I just need a chance father please - " I was cut off by Snape yelling at me.

"No! Don't you understand? I won't lose you like I lost your mother! I've been through too much  to lose my only child to the Dark Lord! I will not lose another person that I love to him, I can't... I just can't..." Snape bent forward on his desk, his shoulders violently moving up and down. I had actually made my father cry. Guilt plagued my body.

"Father - I'm so sorry," I apologized quickly.

"Just go," his voice was barely audible. I figured he would want to be left alone so I quietly slipped out of the classroom and into the corridor. I felt embarrassed and humiliated about my immature actions but I still wanted to join the Order.

   The next day rolled around quickly and before I knew it I was following Harry to what he called the Room of Requirement and inside were a bunch of students from all houses - except Slytherin, which was to be expected. I studied what the students were doing; it seemed that they had just started using the Patronus Charm. Ghostly animal figures were flying through the air, people were laughing and  seemed happy, I looked towards Harry for guidance.

"Think of a happy - the happiest memory you have ever had and let it fill you up then you just say _ expecto patronum _ , it's easy," Harry instructed. I picked through my brain and searched for a memory that wouldn't allow any sadness to come into my body. I thought of the day that Cedric told me that he loved me but that happy thought quickly died due to the following memory was Cedric's dead body. I finally chose a memory of my grandparents and all the fun times we had together and I had forgotten about all of my troubles and declared out the words: " _ Expecto Patronum _ !" suddenly a ghostly Phoenix came flying out of my wand and flying around the room with a loud phantom screeching that wasn't painful but really beautiful.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Harry complemented. The phoenix disappeared  back into my wand and the memories went back into my head.

"I really like that one!" I exclaimed happily to him. After that I knew that I had done the right thing. I glanced over to across the room and saw George smiling at my change of Heart.

 

**Three Weeks Later**

     Christmas had been interesting, I learned that Harry's been having weird prophecy dreams but Snape's been teaching him how to backfire it. Mr. Weasley got attacked by a snake in the Ministry and when I came to visit "HeadQuarters" he looked really banged up but happy. What had been really neat was seeing how happy everyone was, especially Harry because he got to see Sirius, we both did. It was fantastic.

" _ Stupefy _ !"

" _ Expelliarmus _ !"

" _ Reducto _ !"

Students were flashing spells at the Death Eater dummy forcing it to flop to a different student until it had shriveled into dust. Neville had been the most improved student  out of all the DA students. Harry was just about to open his mouth when a booming came from the entrance. We all backed away from the entrance and sort of hid behind Harry but I wouldn't let him stand alone so I stood directly next to him.  Soon all the mirrors shattered and a small hole was made in the brick. A first year boy moved toward the wall and crouched down for a moment then backed away just as the wall exploded. Umbridge, and a lot of Slytherins - including Malfoy came rushing through with their wands out. We all looked at each other, suspicions rising of who could’ve told. I looked through the group searching for someone who would be missing but it seemed that everyone was here except for a Ravenclaw girl that fancied Harry but her name slipped my mind. I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying but then Malfoy stepped forward with a girl who was wearing Ravenclaw  robes and a swollen red face.

"Cho?" Harry asked his voice filled with unbelief. Cho shook her head then began to apologize but Harry seemed too angry and hurt to accept her apologies. Umbridge started to file the students out of the Room of Requirement  and we all moved into the Great Hall where she had desks set up that were OWLs but then magically, her "special" quills were all on the desks along with a piece of parchment. We all knew what was coming, I sat in the desk between the twins, sweat slithering down my face.  I knew that I was going to get fired and I deserved it but it was worth rebelling to do the right thing.

"I want you all to right 'I will not break school rules' and you will do this until the message sinks in," she gave herself a slight  chortle and we all began writing the phrase down on the piece of parchment. A burning sensation started to emerge in my left hand as I started to right, I grunted at the pain but continued writing. Every so often a group of us students would take a moment and glare at Umbridge as she would sit in Dumbledore's old chair and smile down at us.

"You may stop for today but you will be doing lines for longer than today. I want to see you all back here after classes, do you understand?" she asked,  murmur echoed throughout the Great Hall as we stood up to leave. "Oh, miss Evans, I want to see you before you leave," Umbridge called out to me. I braced myself for the news that I was about to receive. I knew this was coming and I knew that I wouldn't change anything I had done. I walked to Umbridge with my head held high with confidence, no fear and no regrets. I stopped at the bottom stair and waited for her to speak to me.

"I must say that I'm greatly disappointed in you Miss Evans, I thought you had great potential to be a professor here but you betrayed me and you betrayed your fellow students. I'm afraid that you can longer be here, you portray a horrible example to the rest of Hogwarts's students. Your services are no longer needed and it would help the both of us if you left quietly and quickly ," Umbridge instructed. My heart hit the bottom of my stomach and then melted in the acid that resided there.

"Yes, ma'am," my response barely went over a whisper. Umbridge smirked at me and I fought every urge in my body to not hit her so instead I decided to leave quickly but definitely not quietly. "I just want you to know that just because you caught the D.A doesn't mean that you've abolished it because you haven't and you won't because you can't kill an idea or the truth," I told her firmly.

"And what truth have I tried to abolish?" she asked, lightly.

"The truth that Voldemort is back and you can deny it all you want but that isn't going to make him go away and it's cowards like  _ you _ and Minister Fudge that are keeping him alive" I answered her with the same firmness. Her face faltered from an annoying grin to a frown and it gave me a surge of confidence that I needed. "And when he gets his armies all ready, I hope  _ you  _ are the first to die!" I shouted at her.

"Get out of my sight this instant you nasty lying girl!" she yelled back.

"I may be nasty but I am  _ not _ a liar! You on the other hand are a hypocrite!" I shouted at her, Umbridge gasped at my remarks.

"How dare you! I want you to leave this school tonight!" she snapped.

"Gladly!" I screamed at her, then with that I turned my back on her and walked out of the Great Hall in a fury, started to go up the stairs but decided to leave the castle for a breath of fresh air first. I went out into the courtyard, looked up at the moon and sucked all the oxygen I could, then screamed like a Banshee until I couldn't breathe anymore and I finally collapsed on the ground and started to cry because I realized that I didn't have anywhere to go. I banged my fists on the ground  and I cried harder.

"Raven! We heard you screaming all the way from our common room," it was one of the twins, I ignored his words and continued to cry. I felt his hands touch my shoulder but I cringed away from it.

"Fred, I don't think she wants to be bothered right now," George observed.

"If you think you'll do any better then why don't  _ you  _ give it a try," Fred retorted. Suddenly George's arm came around my both my shoulders.

"Raven, you can't stay out here, you'll catch a cold or something worse, come with us," George whispered to me.

"Leave me be," I begged, tears still falling.

"Sorry I'm not going to let you get sick because of Umbridge," Fred promised. "George you grab her torso and I'll take her legs," Fred whispered.

"I know how to walk," I snapped. I lifted my body  off of the ground then wrapped my arms around both of the twins and we walked back into the castle together, we walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room in silence but my arms would tighten on them whenever we passed someone in the hallway. By the time we finally got inside the Common Room I thought that Fred and George were going to have bruises because of my arms squishing them. The Gryffindor Common Room was empty, which made things less awkward.

"Raven, I'm so sorry for pressuring you to join the D.A. I didn't even think that Cho would betray us like that," George apologized.

"It isn't your fault George, I knew that if I joined, there was a possibility of me getting fired and you know what, it was worth it," I answered, trying to smile but it didn't really work.

"If you need a place to stay, I'm sure Mum would love to have you stay with her," Fred offered but I shook my head.

"No, it's fine, I'm going to see if my Godfather will let me stay with him."

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time that I get to know him."

"Will we see you during the summer?" asked George hopefully. I fed him an encouraging smirk and nodded.

"You probably will see me during the summer. It's getting late and Umbridge wants me to leave by tonight but I'm not leaving till tomorrow so I need to send an Owl tonight and I'm going to be packing all night and say my last goodbye to the castle; goodnight, Fred."

"Goodnight Raven."

"I'll walk you to the teacher's Port hole," George rushed.

"Oh - um - okay - thanks," I walked out of the porthole and then as if things couldn't get worse a huge bucket of  purple powder landed on my head. If this was any other night I would've been okay with this but seeing how I had just lost my job and I was found crying and screaming outside I was not in the mood to be pranked. Turning around, George wore a worried but slightly amused expression.

"Raven I'm so sorry I thought that Fred disarmed that," apologized George.

"George! I can't believe this!" I growled quietly. I started to walk away from George but didn't get very far, he grasped my wrist I managed to shake it off but grabbed my forearm.

"Raven I said I was sorry," he apologized while waving his wand to remove the purple from the black.

"That's what you said but did you really mean it?" I demanded angrily. "I don't think you do, you can never take anything serious! Everything is a joke to you!" I hollered to him and turned to leave but George took my other forearm and planted his lips onto mine. I was shocked, so shocked that I couldn't move from his grip. George stopped then peered into my soul while he spoke.

"Was that serious enough for you?" he demanded softly. I was speechless. "I've wanted to kiss you since my fourth year but I just couldn't and then I was going to last year but you were dating Cedric so I didn't. I may not feel the same way Diggory felt for you but all I know is that I want you but I also know that you are still grieving over Cedric but I couldn't wait any longer - I had to do it," George confessed hurriedly. I still couldn't speak, I had no idea that George felt like that. George went back into the Common Room and I walked back to the teacher port hole. Snape was sitting in a chair near the fire reading a book quietly, I looked around for any other teacher but there was none.

"I'm sure you heard that I got fired," I spoke softly. Snape snapped his book shut and looked at me with his beady black eyes.

"It was hard not to hear you yelling at Professor Umbridge, Raven and I have to say that I am greatly disappointed in you but I'm proud that you got fired for standing up to something that you know is right rather than some stupid reason. When does she want you gone?" he asked.

"Tonight but I'm leaving first thing tomorrow," I answered.

"Where do plan on going?"

"Um my Godfather's house," I answered quietly. Snape glanced up from his book and stared at me, puzzled.

"You don't have a Godfather," Snape observed.

"Actually I do, um Padfoot? I think is what they call him. The one that's  master of Grinwald Place," I answered.

"I can't believe your mother chose  _ him _ as your Godfather I would've chosen the Malfoy's personally," Snape snickered.

"You're joking, right? If you did, I think I would rather die than step foot in that horrid place," I spat. There suddenly came an awkwardness between us. "I need to pack, dad, I'll send an owl when I arrive there."

"Okay, goodnight Raven," I started for my bedroom but Snape's voice stopped me once more. "Oh and Raven, when Dumbledore returns, I swear that you will get your job back," promised Snape. I smiled at him then turned into my bedroom and started to pack.


End file.
